Azrael
by al-dena
Summary: Una familia rota por el dolor. Dos hermanos enfrentados por decisiones pasadas y unidos por una misma pérdida. La obsesión de un psicópata por la venganza y la victoria en el gran juego final que lleva años planeando. UA (Prólogo y cap 1 revisados)
1. Prólogo

Esta historia está basada en los personajes creados por sir Arthur Conan Doyle y tan magistralmente adaptados por la BBC, por lo tanto, y muy a mi pesar, no me pertenecen, simplemente me he limitado a jugar con ellos.

Va a ser un UA, y por tanto, indicar que a pesar de mantener algunos aspectos respecto al canon, otros serán totalmente fuera de él, como el cambio de edades de algunos de los personajes y en sus vidas de algunos aspectos importantes, pero que son necesarios para la trama. Así mismo, a lo largo de su desarrollo, va a existir un crossover respecto a otra serie, que se desvelará en su momento y espero que sea una sorpresa agradable.

Espero que os guste.

Este capítulo y el 2 han sido editados, perdón por las molestias.

* * *

**_- Prólogo –_**

**_Parque de St. James, Londres. Mayo de 1993._**

El joven levanto su cuerpo sobre los codos, pero todavía se hallaba medio acostado sobre la verde pradera del parque de St. James que se encontraba cuajada de las primeras flores de la primavera. Mientras mordisqueaba una brizna de hierba que había arrancado hacia ya un buen rato, sus ojos castaños catalogaban a la gente que le rodeaba y que se encontraba sentada en bancos, o en la hierba como él mismo, en los niños que jugaban felices bajo las miradas vigilantes de los adultos que les acompañaban. Parecía un niño de diecisiete años más disfrutando del sol primaveral, en espera de regresar a su casa tras las clases de la tarde, y recibir un abrazo de su madre, antes de sentarse ante la mesa a cenar y comentar las novedades del día. Solo en momentos de calma, mientras creía que nadie más le podía observar, como aquel precisamente, se podía ver en sus ojos el depredador que existía en su interior, la maldad que se escondía tras sus rasgos bellos, pero a la vez, anodinos que buscaban minimizarse con su entorno, pero, al mismo tiempo catalogaba todo lo que le rodeaba, en busca de debilidades que explotar y manipular en su beneficio. Pero todo tan bien escondido, tras una mente brillante, que solo un observador atento y de una capacidad similar sería capaz de percatarse de la oscuridad que escondía detrás de las luces de artificio que componían la escenografía resplandeciente que rodeaba al adolescente.

* * *

Una risa vibrante y llena de vida captó su atención, mientras se terminaba de incorporar totalmente, observó al niño rubio que la había proferido, sus ojos, en aquel momento reflejaron toda la oscuridad de su alma, fueron el espejo de un ansia profunda, de una codicia sin fin, de una obsesión insana en el deseo de posesión de aquella pequeña figura que corría feliz por el parque detrás de un perro que ladraba sin inhibiciones. Pronto, pero con gran esfuerzo, fue capaz de enmascarar esos sentimientos detrás de un muro de amistad y amabilidad, al ver como, al fin, los brillantes ojos azules se fijaban en él y le sonreían con inocencia y confianza, mientras se aproximaba a donde se encontraba.

- ¡Ángel! No esperaba verte por aquí hoy. – sonrió mientras le indicaba que se sentará a su lado e ignoraba el gruñido sordo del golden retreiver, que siempre parecía sentir en él la maldad y sólo le había llegado a aceptar por su pequeño amo, pero no cesaba de indicar disgusto a su presencia- ¿Estás sólo aquí con Churchill?

- ¡No! Kate viene detrás de mí pero es muy lenta para seguir nuestro ritmo, y se ha quedado a la entrada del parque – el niño termino de acomodarse a su lado, mientras recogía las rodillas entre los brazos y apoyaba la barbilla sobre ellas, continuó hablando, informándole sin malicia de su día – No había nadie en casa, mi padre está fuera de Londres, por trabajo, mi madre tenía una reunión en la fundación y mis hermanos no sé dónde estarán, porque hoy no han estado en todo el día en casa. Mi tutor tenía que irse pronto y Kate fue feliz de venir aquí, ya que hacía días que no te ha podido ver y más desde que ayer mi padre anunció que el sábado nos vamos a Escocia por unas semanas a ver a los abuelos.

- ¡Escocia! ¡Qué suerte tienes! Tiene que ser muy hermosa en está época – exclamó con alegría falsa, para encubrir la irritación que había oscurecido sus ojos ante esa noticia, mientras con una suavidad que sólo guardaba para su pequeño acompañante, le apartaba un mechón del pelo dorado que caía sobre los ojos azules. El niño, tan lleno de inocencia y amabilidad ante todos siempre le recordaba a un pequeño ángel que había escapado del cielo y cuya luz le atraía como una polilla. Durante un instante, volvió a tener la tentación de robarla donde él solo pudiese disfrutarla, sin nadie que le robase su atención ni tenerla que compartir ni luchar por ella, ansiaba tanto ser el único ser importante dentro de esa pequeña vida. Pero no tenía que volver la vista para saber que no se encontraba solo, que nunca tendría esa oportunidad, al menos en estos momentos, que el poder que estaba reuniendo era todavía escaso para lograr sus deseos, que no podría escapar del equipo de seguridad que protegía a su anhelado ángel y que se encontraba, ahora mismo, a su alrededor guardándolo de depredadores como él.

- Si, ¡Escocia!- el niño hizo un mohín- Estará toda la familia porque es el cumpleaños del abuelo, cumple ochenta años y según papá será una ocasión memorable. Habrá cenas, comidas y excursiones, pero ningún otro niño, porque los más jóvenes son tan viejos como mis hermanos y aburridos, muy aburridos. Lo único bueno es que mi papá me ha prometido que podré montar a caballo en la finca y hacer excursiones, siempre que me acompañé algún adulto o mis hermanos.

- Pero tú montas ya muy bien, Kate me ha contado que eres un buen jinete, así que no tendrás ningún problema.- A pesar de la inteligencia que poseía y de la esmerada educación que recibía, en ocasiones se apreciaban los escasos diez años de edad que tenía, mostrándose infantil, con gestos que le hacían parecer angelicalmente adorable, era en esos momentos, cuando sentía ganas de abrazarlo y nunca soltarle, era el único ser vivo por el que alguna vez había sentido esa emoción, lo más gracioso, sin obtener nada a cambio.

El niño asintió con alegría, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del perro, y de repente una risa volvió a sus labios.

- Lo mejor es que el señor Benson no va venir, ya que van a ser unas vacaciones y padre ha dicho que por tanto, las clases pueden esperar.- frunció los labios en un gesto de disgusto- Hoy se pasó toda la mañana explicando teología, cuando pensaba que íbamos a repasar biología. ¡Era tan aburrido! Si al menos fuera capaz de no hablar en ese tono de voz tan lento y monótono, a veces creo que se va a quedar dormido en medio de una palabra, con la boca abierta y si hay un poco de suerte se le llegará a meter una mosca en ella.

- Es bueno saber de todo, y no sólo lo que nos gusta, aunque sea algo tan poco útil como la teología. ¿Qué tema fue tan aburrido entonces, dime Ángel?- no pudo evitar una risa al ver como el niño le miraba con indignación, ante el uso del pequeño mote que le había puesto, sin saber que era el único nombre que consideraba digno de él, pero no se le escapo la mirada traviesa en esos ojos azules que le obsesionaban, mientras le respondía.

- Precisamente de eso, de ángeles, de su papel en la corte divina, los distintos coros celestiales y de su lugar en la lucha del bien y el mal. Siguió a eso una larga charla de cómo algunas culturas consideran que esa lucha se refleja en la humanidad y que los hombres deben elegir su bando, si al lado de los ángeles o de los demonios, de la luz o de la oscuridad. Fue sin duda lo más interesante, cuando empezó a hablar de batallas.

- Mi pequeño ángel sanguinario- se rió ante la nueva mirada de indignación- Así, de haber una guerra angelical ¿qué ángel serás tú: de luz o de sombra?

- Lucharé en el bando de los ángeles y venceremos a la oscuridad, con nuestras espadas de fuego…- el niño se levantó e hizo una finta con elegancia, fingiendo luchar con un enemigo invisible que le atacaba, el adolescente le hizo caer de nuevo a la hierba mientras le hacía cosquillas, una vez que logró recuperar el aliento le preguntó a su compañero mayor- James ¿y tú al lado de qué bando lucharías?

- ¡Chicos!- la llegada de una muchacha pelirroja evito su respuesta, agradecido por su oportuna presencia se levanto y la beso con más ardor del habitual en los labios, permitiéndose introducir su lengua en la boca y mordisquearle con lujuria el labio inferior, a lo cual ella respondió con deseo mal disimulado... era tan fácil manipular a la gente, era simplemente la llave que le había permitido acercarse a su pequeño ángel, en vez de mirarlo desde la distancia como antes.

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre risas y juegos con su pequeño ángel, y las necesarias muestras de cariño a la insignificante Kate y que debían ser vistas por los guardaespaldas que permanecían siempre a su alrededor, para evitar sospechas. La muy necia creyó que deseaba hacer unas fotos de ellos dos besándose y dándose arrumacos, como pareja normal y aburrida, cuándo lo que deseaba con todo su corazón era un retrato del niño, tenía hechas ya varias a escondidas, pero ansiaba una donde posase para él, donde le sonriese a él sólo, en exclusividad.

Mientras observaba como se alejaban de regreso a la casa del niño para la cena, recordó la conversación sobre los ángeles que habían mantenido y respondió en voz alta la pregunta que había quedado sin respuesta:

- Me temo, mi pequeño ángel, que no del mismo bando que tú, la luz no está hecha para mí, más bien soy un hijo de la oscuridad.

- Pero la oscuridad siempre anhela la luz, desea hacerla suya. Y más ante una luz como la que inspira mi hermano.- el adolescente se volvió con un sobresalto hacia la persona que le hablaba, y a la cual no había sentido aproximarse. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron a reconocer al joven alto y moreno, perfectamente vestido, que le interpelaba, a pesar de mantener la mirada sobre los ojos verdes que le diseccionaban con frialdad de hielo, observó al equipo de seguridad que estaba preparado para evitar cualquier tipo de huida o enfrentamiento. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica, reflejando un poco de su verdadera personalidad – Tenía muchos deseos de conocerle, señor James Moriarty, espero que no te importe que te llame simplemente Jim, como hacen todos sus conocidos, según tengo entendido. Sin duda, a una persona tan brillante, no se le escapará mi preocupación, ante un trato tan familiar con respecto a mi hermano pequeño.


	2. Capítulo 1: Lazos rotos

Sherlock, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a la BBC y Sir AC Doyle, pero me siguen enamorando...

Este capítulo, como el prólogo han sido editado, perdón por las molestias.

* * *

- **_Capítulo 1: Lazos rotos_** -

_**221B de Baker Street, Londres, 16 de Enero de 2013**_

La tibia luz del sol durante el amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana iluminando tenuemente la habitación hasta entonces envuelta en penumbras, poco a poco , iba alcanzando la figura inmóvil del hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, sus manos reposaban cerca de su rostro unidas como si estuviera rezando, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de elevar plegarías a un ente omnipresente, hacia horas que se encontraba dentro del trance que le permitía recorrer las estancias de su Palacio mental, donde almacenaba datos sobre personas y hechos que consideraba esenciales y eliminaba aquellos que consideraba superfluos o innecesarios. Pero incluso él, a veces sufría los ataques de su subconsciente y aparecía ante puertas que no quería abrir, como en ese momento, y permanecía horas ante ella, logrando reunir fuerzas para irse, pero nunca para entrar en las habitaciones cerradas.

Poco a poco, logró salir del trance y los sonidos de la ciudad y de su entorno, ya bullicioso en el comienzo de un nuevo día penetraron en su consciencia. Sintió como su compañero de piso, bajaba las escaleras desde su dormitorio situado en el piso superior, y entraba en la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, oyó, nunca reconocería que con una pequeña sonrisa, como juraba por lo que encontraba dentro de las baldas del frigorífico al sacar los alimentos que necesarios, y se permitió, de nuevo, otra pequeña sonrisa que tampoco llegó a fruncir sus labios. Pronto, apenas habían pasado quince minutos, sintió como se retiraba de nuevo arriba para cambiarse y salir apresurado a la calle rumbo a su trabajo, por lo cual debía ir tarde. Escucho perfectamente su saludo de despedida pero no consideró necesario responder, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, como si no hubiera sido consciente de su presencia en ningún momento.

* * *

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo lentamente mientras trataba de volver a subir las defensas ante los recuerdos indeseados que le habían asaltado, era en esos momentos cuando se cuestionaba su decisión insensata de no borrarlos, de hacer que desaparecieran en el limbo, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo, de borrar lo que más significaba para él, lo único que le había echo ser humano hace tanto tiempo, tendría que sobrellevar su carga como el resto de los hombres, o mejor aún, seguir obviándolos, olvidarse de ellos hasta que la caída de la tensión frente a la solución de un caso, los llevase de nuevo a la superficie y empezase de nuevo la lucha.

La paz del edificio fue rota por el sonido del timbre y la puerta de la calle al abrirse, a pesar de no poder distinguir a los dueños de las voces, el sonido inconfundible de las pisadas que subían por las escaleras, hizo temblar de nuevo sus labios, pero en esta ocasión en un gesto de desagrado y resentimiento feroz. La persona que estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta era, por desgracia, la única capaz de deducir el estado en que se encontraba y la causa que lo había originado, sólo tendría que ver sus ojos para llegar a ese conocimiento y poder manipularlo. En esos breves instantes que le quedaban en soledad trato de limpiar su mente para volver a tratar de ser una máquina, un monstruo, como le llamaban Anderson y Donovan, se rio imaginando su cara si supieran lo acertado que eran esa suposición, sólo un monstruo habría hecho lo que hizo él, sentido lo que sentía y como tal sería siempre condenado.

La puerta del piso se abrió con suavidad y sintió los pasos amenazantes acercarse a una silla y sentarse con delicadeza, el suave rasguño sobre el tapiz le indicó que había posado el paraguas que siempre llevaba consigo al lado de las patas. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos más, hasta que estallo al no poder aguantar más el silencio y la presencia. Le pregunto a su visitante con todo el desdén y odio que fue capaz de reunir:

- ¿Y a qué debo el inmenso placer de tu visita, querido hermano? ¿Un secretario ha perdido los planes ultra secretos para una nueva arma de destrucción masiva? ¿Un político de tres al cuarto ha descubierto que su mujer le es infiel con el portero de su casa y les ha matado en un ataque de celos? ¿A tu pastelero le han robado la receta de tu pastel favorito? Sabes perfectamente que no voy a trabajar para ti, así que vete por donde has venido…

- Sherlock – la voz de su hermano le interrumpió antes de que continuase, no tenía que abrir los ojos para verle perfectamente vestido, sin duda en un traje de tres piezas de un diseñador italiano, camisa y corbata de seda en perfecta coordinación, cuyo coste alimentaria a varias familias necesitadas de Londres durante un mes, con sus ojos verdes estudiando cada gesto que realizaba para poder manejarlo a su antojo, como siempre- A madre le gustaría verte, está aquí, en la ciudad, durante unos días, y le gustaría cenar contigo.

- Me temo que no, Mycroft- trato de taponar la rabia, ¿precisamente tenía que ser hoy cuando viniesen? Pero en cierta manera le beneficiaba, su querido hermano mayor pensaría que su estado se debía a esa petición, no ha que hubiera sido asaltado por los recuerdos de un fantasma- Mi madre hace años que murió, como mi padre, no me apetece ir a cenar con un muerto, un zombie, si lo prefieres, que trate de revivir algo que hace tiempo, repito, está muerto y enterrado. Al menos padre sabe quedarse en la tumba en la que le he metido , no como esa mujer….

-¡Sherlock!- el hombre mayor le volvió a interrumpir, a pesar de su control notó la pequeña vibración de ira en su voz, sonrió para sí, no era el único que sufría, en ocasiones le gustaría poder retorcer ese ligero sentimiento hasta hacerle caer de rodillas, pero sólo el miedo de saber que el daño sería mutuo le detenía, no por un mal entendido sentimiento fraternal- Algún tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos y hablar de las cosas…

Se levantó de un brinco del sofá, mientras abría los ojos grises y se enfrentaba directamente con su hermano:

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿De cuándo me abandonaron en la clínica de rehabilitación porque era demasiado vergonzoso tener un hijo drogadicto? ¿De cómo enviaron a su hijo mayor a hacer su trabajo? ¿de cuándo …

-No culpes a los demás de tus actos, Sherlock, no fueron ellos los que apartaron a la gente que les querían y solo deseaban ayudar a base de atacarles en sus debilidades y miedos– la voz de su hermano de nuevo le interrumpió, esta vez perfectamente calmada, sin resquicios de sentimiento- Fuiste tú quien tomaste las decisiones en tu vida que hicieron que los demás tomásemos las nuestras.

-Y aquí es donde el infalible Mycroft lanza su juicio de valor, donde juzga y condena, mientras los demás nos quemamos en el infierno.

-No te equivoques hermano, solo trato de señalar lo obvio, hay veces que las acciones de una persona condicionan las de la gente que las rodea, como fue lo que paso aquí. Sabes perfectamente porque madre permaneció alejada, a pesar del dolor que le causaba lo que estaba sucediendo, yo estaba más capacitado para estar a tu lado…

- Por tu incapacidad de sentir, ya que te aterra el cuidado que conlleva, por la debilidad…

- Porque soy tu hermano, porque entiendo como piensas y como reaccionas a los estímulos, porque tus ataques, por dolorosos e incisivos que fueran los podría rechazar…

- El privilegio de no tener corazón, querido Mycroft.

- Posiblemente sea eso Sherlock, pero aún en mi estado innatural de carecer de corazón, sé cuanto sufrió madre y entiendo su dolor a ver a un hijo suyo en ese estado, pero sabes que era su deber cuidar…

- ¿Cuidar? ¿Proteger? – Sherlock permitió la ira inundar la voz, mientras paseaba por la salita, con las manos cerradas en puños, dentro de los pantalones, en un giro se plantó delante de su hermano y le grito- ¿Para qué? Al final fracasaron y permitieron que fuera allí a...No Mycroft, no voy a ir a cenar con ella, no hoy ni nunca, para mí se encuentra debajo de una lápida, bien enterrada y no pienso sacarla de ahí, fueron sus acciones, o su falta de ellas, la que la llevaron allí. Y no creas que me olvido de ti, sólo tu insistencia en permanecer dentro de mi vida, la escasa ayuda que me das en algunos casos y que a pesar, de ceder, como el buen hijo mayor, siempre brillante y dispuesto a claudicar ante ellos, sé que tu tampoco les has perdonado, es lo único que hace que sigas aquí, pero no pienses que eso no me hace recordar todo lo demás.

Tras la explosión de Sherlock los dos hermanos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Al final Mycroft, con un encogimiento de hombros, se levantó de la silla, y mientras recogía su paraguas hablo:

- Entonces la diré a madre que te encuentras en medio de un caso y no puedes verla.

- Dile lo que quieras, poco me importa, mientras no tenga que verla- bufó el detective, mientras apartaba con violencia uno de sus rizos morenos de los ojos.

Su hermano se encontraba ya en la puerta cuando dejó escapar las últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta:

- Ellos también sufren, Sherlock, no lo olvides. No eres el único que le llora.

No lo pudo evitar, sus nervios se terminaron de romper, y lanzó sobre la puerta una taza vacía de té, el ruido al romperse en mil pedazos, le devolvió la calma, mientras su rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa vacía de cualquier sentimiento.


	3. Capítulo 2: Los que permanecen vivos

Sherlock, pertenece a la BBC y ACD.

Este es un capítulo esencial para la trama y presentar algunos de las ramas que la van a formar, y aunque los personajes principales no están en él directamente en él, están muy presentes en sus líneas.

Espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias a todos por leerlo.

* * *

- **_Capítulo 2: Los que permanecen vivos_-_**

**_Barrio de Mayfair, West Londres, 20 de enero de 2013_**

El hombre, de unos sesenta años, se paseó por el despacho al que había sido introducido; una vez que había presentado su tarjeta de visita al estirado mayordomo enfundado en un traje negro, como un cuervo de mal agüero, que le había abierto la puerta principal y permitido la entrada en la vivienda. Se rio entre dientes, esos ingleses y sus costumbres de protocolo. Pese a ser un hombre pragmático y en ocasiones demasiado campechano para algunos, que prefería ver un buen partido de futbol americano tomando unas cervezas con sus amigos a ocasiones sociales más formales, no se le escapaba que se encontraba en una de las zonas más prestigiosas de Londres, y que el lujo de la residencia sólo se encontraba superado por la aristocracia de sus habitantes, empezando por el susodicho mayordomo, que parecía que se había metido por el culo el palo de una escoba y creía que iba a romper alguno de los jarrones que adornaban la estancia, si la mirada que le había lanzado al cerrar la puerta era señal suficiente. Reprimió un estremecimiento, estaba seguro que nunca sería capaz de pagar ni al más inferior de ellos, aún con el sueldo de cinco años.

A pesar de vestir de una manera desenfadada y cómoda, algo en la posición de los hombros del hombre indicaba una larga vida dentro del ejército, reflejada esa misma fuerza en la luz de sus ojos azules, que contradecían con su brillo de juventud eterna el pelo canoso y las arrugas de su rostro. A pesar de no ser ya un hombre joven todavía se veía en forma y preparado para actuar ante cualquier situación de amenaza, suavizado el porte militar en la actitud de un hombre que conocía sus capacidades y que se ha encontrado ante el peligro y sobrevivido a él en numerosas ocasiones, demasiadas para contar.

Con un gemido de impaciencia, volvió a pasearse por el despacho, a pesar de los elementos de lujo como los dichosos jarrones que parecían atraer sus codos a ellos de forma tentadora, y los cuadros, era sobrio, en madera y cuero, predominando los tonos marrones, como en las alfombras y cortinas. Las estanterías con libros, algo le dijo en su interior, que algunos serían tan valiosos como los ya aborrecidos jarrones, presidían todo el espacio, pero en vez de dotarlo de calor, le daban majestuosidad. El escritorio, de madera maciza, y de bastante antigüedad, era otra cosa digna de un museo, se encontraba lleno de ordenados archivos perfectamente organizados sobre su superficie. Sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto de disgusto, la habitación no trasmitía nada, excepto el poder de un hombre y frialdad absoluta, no había fotos ni detalles que diesen idea de una familia o simple calor humano. Suspiro para si, encajaba perfectamente con la imagen del hombre que había ido a visitar.

Sin embargo, sus ojos inquietos pronto descubrieron algo que desentonaba con esa imagen fría, en la esquina de una de las librerías se encontraba la imagen de un joven, vestido en uniforme de campaña, que posaba con una gran sonrisa sobre el fondo dorado del desierto, que hacía contraste con su propio pelo color oro y ojos azules. Con un suspiro se acercó a ella, al reconocer al soldado, ¿cuándo habría sido tomada? Sin duda al principio de su gira, su uniforme era todavía el reglamentario inglés y era demasiado joven para haberse cruzado todavía sus caminos. Había otro marco al lado de la fotografía, sobre un fondo de terciopelo de color granate, al lado de un crespón negro, se encontraba una medalla de cobre, en forma de cruz cuyos brazos se estrechaban al llegar al centro y se ensanchaban en los extremos, que portaba en el centro una corona y en la parte superior un león, con la inscripción _al valor._ El hombre trazó con admiración la silueta de la medalla, a pesar de ser americano reconocía, como militar, la condecoración y el acto de extraordinario valor demostrado ante el enemigo que tendría que haber conllevado su otorgación, y más dada la juventud de su portador. La Cruz Victoria, la mayor condecoración militar británica, de repente parecía irradiar más calor a habitación, como demostrando que su dueño, al fin al cabo, si era humano.

- Se la concedieron tras el asedió de Sangin, en la provincia de Helmand. – A pesar de tratar de ocultarlo el americano, no pudo evitar un sobresalto, al escuchar detrás de él la educada voz británica del hombre que esperaba, que había entrado en la habitación en silencio y ahora se encontraba a su lado. - La posición en la que se encontraba destinado fue rodeada por unos trescientos insurgentes afganos, se trataba de un puesto médico, y la mayoría de los soldados se encontraban heridos o totalmente incapacitados para la acción. Solo había una veintena de soldados en disposición de defenderse y el cuerpo médico formado por treinta enfermeras y médicos con escasa formación militar. Mi hijo se encontró, pese a su juventud, tenía allí solamente veinticuatro años, siendo el militar de mayor graduación y el responsable de la vida de toda esa gente. Logró, exponiendo su propia vida en varias veces, resistir durante quince días, hasta que se pudo romper el cerco y rescatarlos. Sus acciones le valieron la concesión de esta medalla, fue uno de los más jóvenes que han tenido ese honor.

-Siempre fue un gran soldado y un oficial de primera, pero no sabía que le habían concedido la Cruz Victoria.

-Nunca le dio importancia, él siempre se limitó a decir que había hecho lo que cualquier otro en su mismo lugar. Modestia podría haber sido su segundo nombre.- el hombre mayor, el americano se desconcertó al darse cuenta que desconocía su edad real, se rio para sí, con ironía. – Desconozco donde aprendió esa virtud, ya que desde luego, ni yo ni sus hermanos mayores nunca la hemos tenido entre las nuestras.

-Repito, Zacharias, siempre fue un gran soldado, y como tal cumplió con su deber. No es modestia.

Observó como el inglés se acercaba a la silla detrás del escritorio y le indicaba que se sentase en otra enfrente de la suya. Hacía tres años que no le veía en persona, y no pudo evitar notar que había envejecido mucho, su pelo negro hasta ese momento era ahora totalmente blanco, pero sus ojos analíticos de un gris verdoso seguían con la capacidad de ver con una sola mirada el interior de una persona y diseccionarla hasta ver el último secreto que escondía. Le respetaba, posiblemente el único de las personas dentro del comité al que pertenecía que lograba tener esa consideración, ya que había demostrado la entereza y la falta de dudas a la hora de actuar y tomar responsabilidades de sus actos. Pero también le temía, era demasiado inteligente, demasiado frío y demasiado difícil de leer, como para tenerlo como rival y sentirse cómodo a su alrededor. En algún momento, en el pasado, había pensado que se encontraba ante un robot con aspecto de hombre, pero la lealtad absoluta que tenía a su país y el amor, escondido, pero visible a quién supiera mirar que tenía a su hijo, al total de sus tres hijos, le había convencido que era humano. Con el tiempo, le había llegado a considerar un buen amigo y sabía que era algo recíproco.

-¿Deseas beber algo? Te puedo ofrecer un Vintage Balblair de 1975, es un whisky que creo que te gustara, General.

- Imagino que será demasiado para mi paladar, pero si no te importa que lo pruebe, estaría encantado de tomarme uno. Y ya sabes Zacharias que prefiero Jack en estas ocasiones, y más entre viejos y carcamales amigos.

-Desde luego, no le voy a negar a un anciano sus deseos. Creo que lo apreciarás en toda su esplendor.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras degustaban sus bebidas, Jack asintió para sí, desde luego era un whisky de primera, aunque no se esperaba menos de su homólogo. Le estudió tratando de averiguar si cedería a la curiosidad y le preguntaría por que se encontraba en Londres y no se sorprendió al ver cómo le devolvía la mirada a su vez, analizándole, pero sin demostrar nada más que la conformidad ante una buena bebida y la compañía.

-Si fuera otro tipo de persona diría que exquisito, pero como no lo soy, me limitaré a decir que muy bueno.

-Me alegro.

-Sin duda, te preguntarás que hago aquí, aparte de visitar a un buen amigo que se ha mantenido alejado. No puedo evitar recriminarte que no hayas ido por la base estos años, pero en cierta manera, soy consciente que debe ser duro para ti. – Observó como un músculo al lado del labio del otro hombre temblaba, y se dio cuenta que había acertado en sus suposiciones.- Incluso se ha hablado que vas a abandonar tu posición en el Comité.

-¿Lo sentirías, Jack?- preguntó el otro hombre con humor.

-Sabes que lo haría, eres uno de los pocos burócratas que respeto y el único que consideró mi amigo. – los dos hombres se rieron, reconociendo la veracidad de la afirmación del americano, conocido por su insubordinación ante órdenes que considerase erróneas.

-Sin embargo, no creo que esa sea la razón de tu presencia aquí.

-No, al menos no la única. Hemos notado en las últimas semanas cierto movimiento de nuestros amigos parásitos, que están buscando un paquete por todo el mundo. – A pesar de no decir toda la información, para evitar escuchas indebidas, espero el asentimiento de Zacharias que confirmaba que sabía de quién estaba hablando. – Parece que se trata de algo de vital importancia para ellos y están bastante desesperados.

-¿Se sabe que contiene?

-No, de momento.

-¿Por qué me estás dando está información? ¿No es algo que se trate en la próxima reunión?

-Lo que hemos podido averiguar es que han contratado la ayuda de un grupo criminal internacional de bastante importancia que tiene ramificaciones por todo el mundo, hemos tratado de buscar a la cabeza, pero solo hemos llegado hasta Inglaterra…

-Y habéis chocado con una de las ramas del Gobierno Británico…

-Así es, parece que hemos pinchado en un montón de mierda, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. – Jack no pudo evitar la sonrisa socarrona al ver como las cejas del otro hombro se alzaban ante su frase. – Los Servicios Secretos han saltado y parece que nuestras acreditaciones no recibían bastante consistencia de veracidad o seguridad, vete a saber, ya que tengo a uno de mis hombres en estos momentos detenido cerca de Whitehouse.

-Espero que no hayáis hecho nada.- Zacharias mientras hablaba había cogido su teléfono y empezado a utilizarlo.

-No.

-Deberías haber venido directamente a mi.

-Lo sé Zacharias, pero uno de los miembros del grupo es el teniente Murray, y pensé que sería mejor evitar un encuentro, todavía no ha superado que le negases la autorización para la expedición. – Los dos hombres se miraron, el inglés con sus rasgos convertidos en hielo y el americano conciliador. – Y al fin al cabo, era una misión de reconocimiento, obtener la información y marcharse. Nada que fuese a poner en peligro la paz mundial.

-Nunca es tan fácil. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo saltar las alarmas?

-Un nombre

-¿Un Nombre? ¿Cuál?

-Creemos que es el del líder de la organización, aunque no hemos podido obtener mayor información: Moriarty.

Jack observó como el otro hombre se congelaba en el reconocimiento, a pesar del férreo control que solía tener sobre sus emociones, algo oscureció sus ojos, si no lo hubiese creído imposible en un hombre tan impasible y centrado, ira ciega ante la mención de ese nombre.

-Por tu reacción es un viejo conocido.

-Lo es. – La voz culta había adquirido un tono helado, que no presagiaba nada bueno. – Por desgracia tienes razón es un viejo conocido, como tú dices. Se trata de un brillante criminal, en verdad es un genio, que desde su adolescencia ha logrado crear una red de delincuencia a lo largo de todo el mundo. Se denomina a sí mismo como un consultor criminal y suele dedicarse desde la sombra a resolver las situaciones planteadas por sus clientes, con un éxito cercano al cien por ciento de efectividad. Destaca, como ya te he dicho, porque siempre actúa desde las sombras, no le gusta ensuciarse las manos, pero cuando lo hace suele disfrutar mucho. Las autoridades británicas están desde hace años tras de él, de momento sin resultado alguno.

-Encantador ¿no?

-Un verdadero psicópata, que se tenga sospecha cierta de su intervención directa solo hay tres casos: la muerte de un niño, el asesinato y tortura de una joven de dieciocho años, y el intento de secuestro de otro niño. Han aparecido a lo largo de los años algunos muertos mutilados y torturados salvajemente, que las cuerpos encargados de la detención de Moriarty no dudan también en adjudicarle su autoría. Sobre todo, hace dos años hubo un pico en la aparición del número esos cadáveres.

-Un verdadero monstruo por lo que veo.

- Así es. – Mientras había descripto a Moriarty, Zacharias se había dedicado a mandar mensajes de texto, que habían sido contestados con prontitud. – Tu hombre será liberado en breve, ya que se han verificado sus identificaciones como positivas y el oficial encargado os dará la información que necesitéis, ya que está dispuesto a la colaboración, sí esta lleva a su captura.

-¿Tan fácil? – Jack se sorprendió, nunca había visto que la burocracia trabajase tan rápido y con tanta efectividad.

- Me tengo que repetir, Jack, pero nunca es tan fácil, ese oficial tratará de sonsacaros la mayor información posible, sobre quienes sois, para que agencia trabajáis y hasta que habéis cenado hace un año, y lo logrará. Debéis evitar facilitarle cualquier información innecesaria, aunque parezca innocua.

-Parece que lo conoces muy bien.

-Lo hago. Es mi hijo mayor, Mycroft.

-Como padre, debes estar orgulloso de tus hijos y sus logros, por lo que veo. – el americano mezclo halago con ironía ¿otro como Holmes?, las peores pesadillas se podrían cumplir entonces.

-Estoy orgulloso de los tres, han sabido seguir sus propios caminos, algunos con mejor fortuna en el trayecto que otros, pero lo han logrado.- Zacharias Holmes por un momento se perdió en la contemplación de la foto olvidada en la estantería, pero Jack admiró como se volvió a centrar en el tema de discusión. – Para evitar la curiosidad de mi hijo, uno de mis hombres les servirá de enlace, - acalló con un movimiento de muñeca la protesta – No te preocupes, podrás trabajar con él, creo que el Coronel Ronald E. Evans tendrá tu aprobación.

-Desde luego, un gran hombre y piloto sobresaliente. – Jack asintió feliz, de nuevo, Zacharias le sorprendía de manera positiva.

-Evans sabrá moverse bien con Mycroft y permitir una colaboración, pero indicaros, que de capturar a Moriarty, éste pertenece al gobierno británico, no negociaremos esa condición. – Jack asintió, al darse cuenta de que si no estaría solo, y siempre es necesario llevarse bien con los aliados y ceder cuando es justo. – A título personal me gustaría pedirte una cosa más, y es que trates de evitar el contacto entre mi hijo y Murray. Mycroft no tiene autorización para acceder a información del proyecto, pero sabe que el teniente era muy amigo de su hermano y que se encontraban destinados en la misma base, no dudo que trataría de sonsacarle toda la información que pudiese sobre la misión en que se le declaró desaparecido en combate. La necesidad de saber le podría poner en una situación delicada, donde sin duda, se tomarían medidas adecuadas por su intromisión en información clasificada, que me gustaría evitarle. Y sin descartar la situación propia de su puesto y al propio Moriarty.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. – Dudo antes de continuar hablando. – Murray es bastante explosivo, sobre todo con las situaciones que comprometen a personas que aprecia, pero es uno de mis mejores hombres, y confió en él implícitamente.

-Sé que es leal, pero, por ejemplo, tú que me conoces lo suficiente ¿crees que podría ocultarme algo?

-No. Supongo que debo ponerme manos a la y solucionar esta crisis.

-Evans te estará esperando con un coche afuera, dispondréis de toda la ayuda que os podamos dar, así como de una colaboración total. Espero que me mantengas informado.

-Desde luego, mantendré un contacto informativo cada cuatro horas, si te parece correcto.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y fueron avanzando hasta la puerta. Zacharias se detuvo y le pregunto al otro hombre de manera repentina:

-¿Murray me considera culpable por firmar el despliegue….

- No. – el otro le interrumpió, se dio cuenta que esta parte de la conversación era ya personal, como los viejos amigos que eran. – Está enfadado porque le negaste la posibilidad de irse con él, de luchar a su lado codo con codo y de cubrirle las espaldas. Pero sabe que fue tu hijo quien solicitó el puesto en la expedición y que tú trataste de convencerle que se quedase por los riesgos que había. Y que fue él quien te pidió que Murray no fuese aceptado, cuando se acababa de enterar que iba a ser padre. Necesita alguien en quien descargar su frustración, y ese eres tú, por desgracia.

-Supongo….

-¿Es por eso que has pensado en retirarte? Fue su decisión ir, conocía los riesgos y creo que no le gustaría que Gran Bretaña perdiese un miembro del comité como tú, uno que es respetado, no por ser representante, sino por sus acciones y actos. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

-Lo sé. Pero es duro recordar que la orden que permitió su ida llevaba mi firma en ella. - Una pequeña pausa trasmitió todo el dolor del padre oculto bajo la piel del funcionario. – Mis otros hijos desconocen todo sobre el proyecto y que su hermano estaba incluido en él, pero con sus habilidades, un día temo que descubran ese documento y me juzguen como culpable de su muerte. Mycroft oculta mejor su resentimiento, pero Sherlock lo ha dicho, que nunca nos perdonara a su madre y a mí por haber permitido su alistamiento, para él estamos muertos.

-Lo siento Zacharias, por esto, pero deben ser capaces de ver que fue su decisión y como su padre sólo le apoyaste. Creo que solo un gran hombre, de gran entereza, permitiría eso, en vez de cortar las alas a sus hijos.

Permanecieron en silencio y Jack se sintió mejor cuando vio como los ojos del otro hombre brillaban un poco más que a su llegada, como el si poder hablar le había librado de parte del peso que hasta esos momentos había tenido a las espaldas. Sería todo lo que fuese Zacharias Holmes, pero era un gran hombre. Con una cadencia militar en sus gestos se dirigió a la salida, listo para el reto que tenía por delante.

* * *

- **Cruz Victoria:(Victoria Cross o VC)** es la condecoración militar más alta al valor "frente al enemigo" de todas las condecoraciones británicas, que puede ser entregada a los miembros de Fuerzas Armadas de los países pertenecientes a la Commonwealth (Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones) — y anteriormente al personal militar del Imperio Británico. Puede ser concedida a militares de cualquier rango y en cualquier servicio, e incluso a civiles bajo mandato militar. La Cruz Victoria fue introducida en 1856 y ha sido entregada 1.356 veces. A lo largo de sus más de 160 años de existencia el reparto de la VC en las Fuerzas Armadas ha sido de 832 medallas para el Ejército, 107 para la Marina y 31 para las Fuerzas Aéreas. Sólo se otorga por actos de extraordinario valor ante el enemigo y que conllevan un riesgo extremo de la propia vida. El material de bronce del que está hecha procede de los cañones capturados en Sebastopol, durante la Guerra de Crimea contra el Imperio Ruso (1853-1856), que aún pueden verse en la Torre de Londres de la capital británica. Para que la medalla sea concedida, debe ser propuesta por testigos directos del acto heroico, que conozcan al protagonista y su gesta. Después se realiza una cuidadosa selección de los datos y detalles, tan estricta que sólo un 10% de los propuestos para la medalla son aceptados. Luego debe ser ratificado por el Monarca. En caso de un nuevo acto de valor, no se concede una nueva medalla, sino un pasador que se coloca en el centro de la cinta de la medalla anterior. Esto solo ha ocurrido tres veces en la historia de la concesión de la VC. El nombre de los premiados, su rango, número y unidad están grabados en la parte trasera del pasador, y la fecha del acto heroico por el cual fue concedido en la parte trasera de la cruz. Es una condecoración tan prestigiosa, que el rey Jorge V recomendó por escrito a su Gobierno, en 1920, que no pudiese ser nunca retirada fuesen cuales fuesen los actos posteriores a su concesión del premiado, y que incluso, aquellos premiados con la VC que fueran sentenciados a muerte, pudiesen tener el privilegio, dado el caso, de portarla orgullosamente hasta el patí primera vez que se otorgó la VC, en junio de 1857, fue a 62 soldados y oficiales que habían participado en la reciente Guerra de Crimea, a los cuales, la propia Reina Victoria, en una vistosa ceremonia en los jardines de Hyde Park de Londres, prendió personalmente en el pecho la preciada medalla. Fuente: wiki/Cruz_Victoria

- ** El Asedio de Sangin**se mantuvo entre junio de 2006 y abril de 2007, tiempo durante el que los insurgentes talibanes asediaron el centro del Distrito de Sangin en la Provincia de Helmand, Afganistán, ocupado por soldados británicos de la ISAF. Durante el sitio, el combate adquirió gran intensidad, provocando que el general David J. Richards, comandante de la OTAN en Afganistán, declarara que en la provincia de Helmand se libraron los combates más encarnizados en los que participaron las tropas británicas desde la Guerra de Corea. Se convirtió en un hecho emblemático de la dificultad de la misión llevaba a cabo por los soldados británicos en Afganistán, quienes lo apodaron como "Sangingrad" (en referencia a la Batalla de Stalingrado).


	4. Capítulo 3: La araña

Por mucho que lo desee ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes será nunca mío.

Este capítulo ya ha sido publicado de manera independiente en una Historia titulada **Anatomía de un psicópata**, pero siempre ha formado parte de esta historia, he dudado por esa razón en publicarlo aquí, o dejarlo simplemente aparte, pero al final me ha parecido que era mejor mantener la idea original y aquí esta. En todo caso, pedir disculpas por la repetición.

Como siempre espero que disfruten leyendo y gracias de nuevo.

* * *

**_- CAPÍTULO 3: LA ARAÑA-_**

Jim era un psicópata, él era consciente de ello y sentía orgullo de ser una persona especial, y ciertamente única en el mundo. Tenía diez años cuando se auto diagnóstico a través de la información recogida en la sección de psiquiatría de la Biblioteca municipal, y la emoción todavía recorría sus venas al recordar ese momento de epifanía. Los aspectos familiares, sociales y genéticos parecían coincidir, hacía años que sabía que no tenía sentimientos hacia nadie salvo la satisfacción de poder manipularlos y lograr sus objetivos. Su mente enseguida se aburría y tendía a buscar cosas que le entretuviesen, de niño era mutilar pequeños animales, cuando creció los seres humanos se convirtieron en su presa predilecta, suponían una escasa mejora, pero su espíritu de supervivencia se encontraba muy desarrollado y con mentes capaces de desarrollar, al menos, sencillos planes para escapar del peligro, ¡aburridos! Primero fue sus mentes con las que trabajo, y aunque le gustaba ver cuando se rompían y perdían la esperanza, hundiéndose, no fue hasta que mató a Carl Powell, que se dio cuenta del enorme placer que le ocasionaba pensar en tener el poder de quitar una vida que nunca volvería, y del dolor que causaba, no sólo a su víctima, sino a todos los que le rodeaban. Nunca hasta ese momento había sido activamente sexual, pero esa noche recordando como se había ahogado ese cacho de carne sin valor en la piscina, se masturbo por primera vez en su vida, y la descarga fue tan placentera que no pudo más que desear repetir, una y otra vez, la satisfacción de sus sentidos.

Era brillante, una mente criminal en pleno desarrollo, a pesar de su escasa edad, en aquellos instantes solo tenía doce años, pero desde el primer momento sabía que no debía ensuciar sus manos directamente en los escenarios, por mucho placer que le diese, si no quería acabar en la cárcel, y eso sería tan normal, tan aburrido, que le llevaría a matarse a sí mismo, para evitar esa podredumbre de sentidos y capacidades. Debía ser, por tanto, una araña y crear una tela donde poder manipular a quien desease, hacer que se plegarán a sus deseos sin que ni siquiera llegarán a sospecharlo, para poder sentir el placer de la muerte, de la dominación absoluta sobre sus frágiles e insignificantes vidas….y de sólo pensar en esos planes, volvía a sentir la excitación sexual recorrer todo su cuerpo. Sabía que había descubierto la manera de satisfacer sus deseos, y deseaba más, cada vez más y más, esa liberación de su cuerpo y de su mente.

* * *

Tres años tardó en levantar su imperio, con quince años ya era la mente criminal que dominaba a criminales que le doblaban la edad, incluso triplicaban. No podía evitar burlarse de ellos, tan ciegos a la realidad que su amo era apenas un niño, y las carcajadas salían de su cuerpo, desbordándolo, eso era poder ¡y era suyo! Esa idea de dominio sobre asesinos, ladrones, la escoria de una sociedad que presumía de conciencia y moral, era una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo, ver las imágenes de los distintos crímenes que les había mandado cometer, le hacía suspirar de placer y desear más, cada vez más, siempre más. Era su dueño y ellos sus esclavos, cuya vida dependía de que hiciesen realidad sus deseos, castigarlos era una fuente de satisfacción que tampoco se agotaba, ver al mal sometido al mal supremo, placer, simple placer. El mejor de todos sus esclavos era Moran, ese joven aspirante a militar, con el que se había encontrado una tarde golpeando a un indigente. Desde luego no era ni de lejos tan brillante como él, pero tenía su misma sed de sangre, le gustaba ver retorcerse a sus víctimas bajo sus manos. Su potencial era enorme, un soldado, tener un hombre de sus habilidades a su disposición beneficiaría a su red, el ejército era un campo a tener en cuenta para ampliar su campo de acción. Pero al contrario que otros había mostrado una resistencia a su manipulación, tal vez debido a que el mismo era un psicópata, con el mismo gusto por el dolor. Pronto se dio cuenta de la atracción física que el otro joven sentía por él, y fue a través de ella que le hizo suyo, primero de una manera suave y después de todas las maneras perversas que podía imaginar, para después recompensarle de nuevo con suavidad. Le encantaba que ese soldado, que le podría dominar físicamente sin dificultad, se plegase a todas sus fantasías retorcidas, que su mente le perteneciese tanto como su cuerpo, era el encanto que tenía cada vez que oía gritar a Moran debajo de su cuerpo. Había dominado a un ser semejante a él, y una vez más, todo se plegaba bajo sus deseos.

* * *

Y finalmente encontró dos némesis, en vez de una, doble premio para su brillantez. La primera, el frío funcionario del gobierno, Mycroft Holmes, que con apenas veinticuatro años empezaba a sobresalir en el gobierno, siguiendo la estela de su padre, un hombre enigmático pero poderoso. Pero era tan aburrido, tan predecible dentro de su burocracia, un verdadero hombre de hielo, que no parecía el rival adecuado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de estremecerse porque era consciente que Holmes había encontrado su rastro y husmeaba detrás de él, como un buen perro de caza. Era aburrido, pero Jim que no era menos que brillante, con una mente capaz de diagnosticar todos los problemas y buscarles solución, debió reconocerse, finalmente para sí mismo, que su negativa a jugar con Mycroft se debió también mucho al miedo, una sensación que nunca había tenido antes. Había algo en ese hombre de hielo que no invitaba a medir su espada con él, al menos no demasiado pronto. Fue en el hermano pequeño, Sherlock, donde encontró al verdadero rival que le esperaba para participar en el juego que quería jugar, era casi tan brillante como él, a veces incluso su ego podía aguantar igualarlo a su mismo nivel, tan poco apegado a las normas y manipulador, aburrido de las mentes mediocres que le rodeaban como él mismo. Y cercano a su edad, otro hándicap a tener en cuenta, catorce años, un rival por tanto con casi sus mismos conocimientos y vivencias, lo que lo haría mucho más interesante, y sin el conocimiento extra que tenía Mycroft sobre los seres humanos. Se rió feliz al darse cuenta que su némesis predilecta ya estaba jugando, buscando sus huellas perdidas en una piscina. Había seguido su jugada inicial desde el principio de todo. ¡Perfecto! No pudo evitar saltar de alegría. ¡Un rival, un juego ¡ una partida a largo plazo dónde podría crear la tela de araña que terminase de ahogar al pequeño ególatra de Sherlock Holmes. Se obsesionó con su victoria, en imaginar los ojos grises cuando se diesen cuenta de su derrota y sucumbiesen como todos los demás bajo su poder. Y un premio a mayores, estaba seguro que la caída del menor de los Holmes conllevaría la del mayor. Es lo que tenía el sentimiento y el cuidado, la debilidad final.

Les observó, trató de aprender sus puntos débiles y fuertes, empezó a trazar su estrategia y seguía riendo, ya que a pesar de su inteligencia, del poder de su familia, de la posición, caerían, porque no tenían nada que no él no poseyese ya por méritos propios. Y en esa búsqueda descubrió el corazón de los hermanos Holmes, lo único que podría codiciar y anhelar para él mismo. Jim siempre había sido consciente que verdaderamente lo que había hecho interesante todo el juego desde el principio, era la enorme similitud de carácter entre los hermanos y él, mente brillantes capaces de la manipulación sin sentimientos de remordimiento o empatía hacía otros seres, de la necesidad de complacer sus necesidades por encima de todo, pero él había caído en la oscuridad y ellos, a pesar de ser iguales, brillaban en la luz. Y a pesar suyo, siempre había sido intrigado por esa divergencia definitiva entre ellos, tan afines en todos los demás aspectos. Aunque no se quejaba, prefería rivales a los que fuera capaz de destrozar y le pidiesen misericordia, poder subyugarlos. Pero la intriga persistía.

Su sorpresa, y placer ante el abanico de posibilidades que abría ante sí, fue descubrir que la luz tenía forma física, un niño de apenas ocho años, de brillantes ojos azules y pelo como el oro, que jugaba por el parque de St. James, persiguiendo a un cachorro de perro que sus hermanos mayores le acaban de regalar. Los ojos de Mycroft le seguían con indulgencia, mientras, sin duda en su mente planeaba el inicio de una guerra en algún país lejano, mientras que los de Sherlock reflejaban una posesividad absoluta, incluso dirigida hacia su hermano mayor, del pequeño niño que jugaba en la pradera delante de él. Sin duda habría muchas criaturas de su misma edad que reflejasen la misma alegría, la misma inocencia y el mismo desbordante amor hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, pero lo que lo hacía único, es que era capaz de transmitir esas emociones a los dos Holmes mayores y recibirlas a cambio, cuando el resto de los seres humanos sólo recibían indiferencia y desdén. Y Jim se dio cuenta que ese niño era la clave de la destrucción de sus némesis, la llave de la victoria en el juego final. Poseerla sería condenarles a su misma oscuridad, ver como se retorcían en su caída, por haber perdido la luz que les había iluminado la vida hasta ese momento.

Pero la mente de los psicópatas es algo extraño, y a su obsesión de vencer en su juego a Sherlock se unió otra, que se abrió paso con fuerza en sus anhelos, la de poseer esa luz que iluminaba y confortaba a sus némesis, en su mente transformada en un ángel que debía ser suyo, sólo suyo, guardado dónde ningún mortal podría compartir ese brillo, y menos los Holmes. En su mente enferma, se daba cuenta que los que sentía era la atracción de su antítesis, de un ser capaz de sentir la bondad, el amor, inocente desconocedor de la oscuridad y que emanaba una luz que él, James Moriarty, nunca había conocido, y debía poseer costase lo que costase.

Y como la araña que era, trazó sus planes en la oscuridad, para lograr sus planes. Era plenamente consciente que hay gente en el mundo que aman y hay personas que adoran, pero también hay personas que se obsesionan. Y siendo él quién era, los dos primeros supuestos nunca se le podrían aplicar. A lo largo del tiempo, también había comprendido que los que se obsesionan quiere poseer el objeto de su fascinación a toda costa. Quieren romperlo y volver a montarlo en la imagen de su deseo, para poder utilizarlo como les gustaría a ellos. No aceptan las negativas, de hecho, no lo oyen nada que no sea su necesidad de poseer lo inalcanzable. Todo lo que oyen es "sí". Es decir, hasta que alguien dice que "no". Y fue allí cuando se encontró frente a frente con Mycroft, el único rival que alguna vez había temido y evitado conscientemente, y se retorció por primera vez, cuando sus deseos no fueron satisfechos. Ni siquiera sentir la sangre de una muchacha, instrumento inútil de sus planes, en sus manos mientras la hacía suya y al mismo tiempo la hacía proferir su último aliento, le dio satisfacción, ante la pérdida del objeto de sus ansias, de su obsesión. Y el mundo sufrió su cólera, antes que se calmó lo suficiente para poder volver a tejer pacientemente en su tela de araña.

* * *

Los años habían pasado, mientras el tablero de ajedrez se preparaba para los últimos movimientos del juego. El inicio había sido una piscina, y el principio del final sería en el mismo lugar. Observó las aguas azules, mientras sentía el ansia por derrotar a Sherlock, de mostrarle quien había sido su rival por años y le había movido por el escenario como un títere sin cabeza. Acarició con algo parecido a la ternura la fotografía de un niño posando en una tarde primaveral en una pradera verde, que siempre mantenía cerca, como una de sus posesiones más valiosas. También sería el fin de la partida dónde se vengaría de los que no le habían permitido poseer a su luz. Él la habría guardado, no como ellos, que habían permitido que se apague. Victoria y venganza, esa combinación ya era suficiente para enviar a su cerebro las descargas de placer que necesitaba para sobrevivir al aburrimiento.

Era hora de iniciar la última jugada.


	5. Capítulo 4: La tela de araña

Otro capítulo más sin ser propietaria de Sherlock, ese honor es de la BBC y ACD.

* * *

- **_Capítulo 4: La tela de araña_** -

**_Barrio de Kensington, King´s Road, 23 de enero de 2013_**

El Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade no podría decir cuando la vida que tenía dejó de ser una vida perfecta, con su reciente ascenso, su idílica casa de dos plantas donde vivía con una familia amorosa. Una vida donde tenía algo por lo que vivir y disfrutar, para llegar a ser una en la que todo lo que formaba parte de ella parecía querer morderle en el trasero. En menos de dos años había visto el fracaso de su matrimonio, no veía a sus hijas, salvo dos horas robadas a domingos alternos, y eran unas desconocidas totales para él. Tenía un equipo más interesado, diciéndolo de una manera clara, concisa y siendo totalmente sinceros, en follar en la sala de archivos que en resolver los casos y en llevarse bien con el resto de Scotland Yard, empezando por él mismo, y con los consultores que trabajaban junto a ellos. Y sin ninguna duda, lo peor de su vida, era precisamente uno de esos consultores, que se paseaba en la actualidad por la última escena del crimen, como si estuviera en un maldito parque de atracciones. Suspiró para sí, necesitaba calmarse y tal vez fumar un cigarro, o cinco mejor, los últimos días habían sido, desde la oleada de asesinatos de hace dos años, lo peor con lo que se había tenido que enfrentar en su carrera dentro del cuerpo. La brutalidad que se había encontrado en ellos le había impedido liberar su mente de las imágenes. ¡Dios! Había demasiada sangre, en una sola de esas escenas, como para poder olvidarse un solo instante de ellas. Y en siete días había habido diez de esos crímenes. ¡Malditos psicópatas! Juró en su mente, tratando de liberar algo del estrés contenido.

- Sherlock – Trató de llamar la atención del detective consultor, que se había puesto en cuclillas, mientras con las manos en una posición orante contemplaba la habitación, en busca de algo que hubiese perdido anteriormente en su observación. - ¿Ves algo?

- Nada nuevo. Se trata de un profesor, ya jubilado, solvente económicamente, vivía solo, no solía recibir visitas en la casa, pero normalmente se reuniría con un grupo de amigos elegidos, de su mismo nivel cultural elevado, en un club o café, para escuchar tertulias, escuchar conciertos. Un solitario. Hace poco ha regresado de un viaje a Egipto. Nada que indique como un hombre como él, haya podido llamar la atención del asesino ante el que nos enfrentamos, en fin. – Suspiró, y Lestrade no se hizo ilusiones que fuera por compasión a la víctima. – El modus operantis del asesinato es el mismo que los otros, sin duda, la victima ha sido drogada con ketamina y sufrido alucinaciones, posiblemente inducidas para lograr que fuesen más profundas y terroríficas, que le ha llevado a la auto mutilación y realizarse diversos daños corporales de consideración. Una vez que el pico de la droga ha cedido, la victima ha sido atada al arnés preparado previamente, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y cuando ha recuperado el conocimiento, el asesino, le ha seccionado las venas de las muñecas, codos y rodillas, lo que ha hecho que se fuera desangrando lentamente, mientras él ha contemplando la escena, sin duda, disfrutando de toda la imagen. Como te he dicho ya, nos encontramos ante un psicópata, muy inteligente, que le gusta hacer daño a los demás y disfruta al infringirlo.

- Entonces, podrías ser tú mismo, ¿no? – Anderson le sonrió, mientras continuaba hablando. - No creo que puede haber en Londres otro como tú.

- Si fuera yo, nunca lograrías sospechar de mí, y solo habría cometido un asesinato. Te aconsejó que cierres la boca, si no tienes nada mejor que expulsar el aire por ella. – La mirada gris del detective no dejo dudas de quien hubiese sido su víctima, en ese caso, de ser él el asesino. - A nuestro hombre le gusta el espectáculo, todas las escenas, toda la sangre, es para hacerla más brillante, que no la perdamos de vista, quiero que no seamos capaces de olvidar ningún detalle de los que la compone. Sin embargo, los muertos parecen ser escogidos aleatoriamente, no tienen la misma edad, posición social, residen en puntos distintos de la ciudad, ni siquiera sus trabajos parecen coincidir en ningún punto para poder relacionarlos. Parece que, simplemente, tuvieron mala suerte a la hora de llamar la atención de nuestro hombre.

- ¿Y la nota y las flores? – pregunto Donovan, muy callada hasta esos instantes, su antagonismo hacia Sherlock, parecía decrecer a medida que se enfrentaban a más muertes, como si la energía le fuese drenada del cuerpo, como la sangre que había caído en el suelo proveniente de las víctimas.

- ¡Por Dios, Sargento Donovan ¡ ¿Tengo que hacer todo su trabajo? – Ninguno de los presentes se llegó a sorprender de la explosión de ira del hombre, llevaba demasiado tiempo parado, había dado demasiada información a cambio de nada, y seguían en medio de ninguna parte para poder capturar al asesino, lo que junto a la falta de datos, le hacía más inestable y volátil de lo normal. - La nota, como las anteriores, sólo tiene escrita la palabra _Ángel_ en ella. Tal vez se trata de una referencia a qué las víctimas eran vistas por el asesino como un ente celestial, dignos de pureza, pero el sadismo de los asesinatos, desde luego, muestra que no les tenía en esa consideración. Es más bien como una firma personal del asesino, una dedicatoria a alguien para cometer esos asesinatos. Y esa persona está muerta, al menos para él, si hacemos caso al mensaje que nos quiere transmitir con las flores que componen el ramo son las anémonas, de la variedad _Anemone hupehensi, _su nombre deriva del griego "anemos" que significa "viento" y representa lo efímera que es la vida humana. En la mitología griega, las anémonas nacen de la sangre de Adonis y simbolizan la muerte, es muy común encontrarlas plantadas en torno a las tumbas en la mayoría de los cementerios ingleses; y las otras son azucenas, que en el mundo occidental, es el símbolo más difundido de la pureza y la perfección. Es también símbolo de la paz, la divinidad y la inocencia. Todo esto sólo puede llevar a una conclusión y es que las víctimas, junto al ramo, son una ofrenda del asesino a una persona que ha perdido, muerto lo más probable, a la que denomina Ángel, más que un nombre propio, yo creo que se trata de una personificación de todas las cualidades positivas que nuestro asesino le otorgaba, lo que no nos da ninguna información sobre su sexo, edad o condición.

- Un poco macabro realizar estos asesinatos y dejar después las flores a una persona pura ¿no?

- Donovan, se trata de un psicópata, no creo que tenga idea de que es lo adecuado, salvo lograr lo que se ha propuesto, su propia satisfacción.

- Deberíamos volver a investigar para ver si hay alguna muerte que relacione los asesinatos, ya sea fortuita, en un accidente, natural o….algo debe haber. – la mujer se mordió los labios, frustrada más allá de lo que las palabras podían transmitir.

- No creo que encontremos nada, la única relación es el asesino, y él sólo saldrá al escenario cuando lo crea conveniente. – Pensó en voz alta Lestrade mientras contemplaba la habitación, casi sintiendo impotencia, casi.

Sherlock se levantó y empezó a salir hasta la puerta, mientras Lestrade hacía un gesto a sus subalternos para continuar procesando la escena y se puso rápidamente a su par en las escaleras.

- Espera. – El detective se detuvo en un descansillo y dio tiempo al inspector a llegar a su altura. – Hay algo que me molesta, hemos visto antes ese sadismo, ese gusto por la tortura y el dolor, ¿no crees que Moriarty pueda estar detrás de ellos?

- Ese fue mi primer pensamiento después de ver la primera muerte, pero dejar una nota y flores, parecen tan fuera de él, de su comportamiento habitual. - Sherlock se pasó de manera nerviosa la mano por el pelo, mientras iba desgranando sus pensamientos, sin ser consciente del policía que le escuchaba.- Aparte de la cuestión esencial que Moriarty sería incapaz de sentir ninguna emoción hacia otro ser humano, y de hacerlo ¿qué clase de amor daría? Más bien sería una obsesión, y pobre de quien fuera el destinatario. No puedo descartarlo, sin embargo. Hace más de dos años, esa ola de asesinatos que cometió fue el resultado de una ira ciega, algo produjo esa explosión ¿el qué, sin embargo? Él trabaja como una araña, mueve los hilos, y domina muy bien sus emociones, en todo momento, solo las deja escapar en instantes puntuales. ¿Podría haber sido la pérdida de alguien o algo lo que produjo ese cambio en el patrón hace dos años? ¿Serían estos su tributo? No tengo datos suficientes para responder a estas preguntas ahora mismo.

- Pero no lo debemos descartar.

- Nunca. Y lleva muchos meses en silencio, como para presagiar nada bueno. Nos vemos. Si hay más datos infórmame.

- Desde luego.

* * *

**Baker Street, 23 de enero de 2013**

Sherlock subió los diecisiete peldaños que separaban la calle de su vivienda, mientras su mente iba repasando los datos del caso, una y otra vez. Su sospecha que detrás de los asesinatos estuviera Moriarty era más fuerte de lo que le había dejado entrever a Lestrade, la sangre fría con que se seleccionaba a las víctimas, la manera perfecta en que se realizaban, sin dejar huellas ni pistas, su propia ejecución, clamaba que su realizador era el genio criminal. Pero esa referencia "_Ángel"_, le seguía desconcertando.

¿De verdad, había existido alguien en el mundo capaz de llamar la atención a Moriarty? Y si el mensaje oculto en las flores era cierto, había sido todo lo contrario a su personalidad, el consultor criminal lo había idolatrado.

El detective se dejó caer con un suspiro sobre el sofá del salón, eran demasiados días sin dormir, incluso él comenzaba a notar el cansancio acumulado, y sentía ralentizar sus procesos mentales y su cuerpo estaba comenzando a pagar la factura de todos sus excesos. No tenía ni fuerzas para levantarse por una taza de café. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su némesis, tantos años detrás de él, casi toda su vida. Primero como una forma difusa, hasta que fue adquiriendo forma detrás de la tela de araña que tejía. A veces, más que como el insecto, lo veía como a Napoleón, un general capaz de mover sus tropas por todo el tablero de juego, sin que sus adversarios sospechasen sus intenciones hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Del mismo modo que le aborrecía, no podía dejar de sentir admiración por su inteligencia, no, su genialidad, y pensó si él le podría superar en ese mismo papel de consultor criminal. Sonrió para sí, era más divertido jugar para derrotarle…. y él, nunca le hubiese perdonado que se cambiase al otro lado, recordó una pequeña voz al fondo de su mente.

Finalmente, se logró levantar y preparar el café, mientras seguía rumiando sus pensamientos para sí. Era consciente que Moriarty le había elegido como su adversario principal, tal vez por edad, porque eran similares en ella, por su mente, o por una razón más aleatoria o estúpida, con un psicópata nunca se podía saber cuál era la motivación última. Pero a veces no podía evitar el pensamiento que el otro le parecía odiar, con algo que iba más allá de estar en distintos bandos de la ecuación bien-mal, como si hubiera algo demasiado personal en todo el asunto, y que las cuotas para tratar de hacerle sangrar eran más elevadas que para el resto de sus rivales. Algo que no parecía encajar de todo con el perfil que había creado de él, como si le faltase un pedazo de información para armar todo el puzle y encontrar la solución final.

Y después está Mycroft, su lucha con el irlandés, en ocasiones parece demasiado enquistada, vieja y con demasiados bordes afilados. Sherlock sentía que hay más de lo que le ha dicho su hermano, que hay una razón personal que se le esconde detrás de todas sus palabras hablando del bien general y del inglés en particular, para buscar la caída de Moriarty. Su hermano es demasiado analítico, demasiado frío para no mover sus piezas con una maestría digna del mejor, pero el genio criminal parecía capaz de hacer nacer en él emociones humanas, si eso es posible. El joven ha visto el odio llegar a brillar en los ojos verdes de su hermano y la decisión de que su rival muera a cualquier precio, cuando su opción habitual sería capturarle vivo, para aprender todo de su organización, de sus clientes y los secretos que guarda, para su provecho. Extraño, tal vez sea un sentimiento fraternal hacia él y que no se vea amenazado, pero lo duda. La misma actitud del consultor criminal es llamativa, aunque se enfrenta al mayor de los Holmes, de tener que hacerlo, parece evitarle por principio. Hay algo, pero no puede desentrañarlo, otra pieza que no encaja. Tira enojado un cojín a la pared, que derriba una pila de libros al caer, no soporta la frustración de no saber, algo deberá hacer para no estar ciego.

Reviso su móvil para ver si había alguna noticia sobre el caso, pero como se esperaba no hay nada nuevo en el tiempo transcurrido desde que fue del escenario del crimen, solo queda esperar a que se cometa otro y ver si hay un fallo, una pequeña pista que pueda llevar a su captura final. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en la fecha de la pantalla, no había querido ser consciente de ella, pero mañana serán tres años, tres largos años. Por suerte para él, en ese momento siente abrirse la puerta y entrar a su compañero de piso en él.

- ¿Algo nuevo?

- Nada, estamos igual. – Lestrade dejó caer sin cuidado su abrigo sobre una silla y se sentó. – No tenemos pistas, nada que podamos seguir, y los de arriba ya se han puesto demasiado nerviosos, ante la presión de los medios, y no paran de llamar para meternos prisa.

- ¿El alcalde?

- Si sólo fuera él, me daría con un canto en los dientes. – El inspector bufo, mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabotonaba el botón superior del cuello de la camisa, poniéndose cómodo después de demasiadas horas de trabajo y tensión. – Uno de ellos ha sido tu hermano.

- ¿Sí?

- Quería saber que hipótesis teníamos, si había algo. Solo le pude decir la teoría sobre que la palabra ángel podría referirse a ser alguien importante para el asesino. Por mi parte, le pregunte si podía el ver la mano de Moriarty en los asesinatos.

- ¿Y qué contestó?

- Nada, colgó después de decir que debemos resolverlo rápido. – Lestrade miró al hombre más joven, y carraspeó antes de hablar. – Tengo la impresión que sabe más que nosotros. Llámalo intuición de policía.

Sherlock no contestó, sumando esos datos a todos los demás del caso que seguían bailando en su cabeza.

* * *

El inspector se encogió de hombros, ya acostumbrado a las rarezas de su compañero de piso, y fue a buscar algo para cenar. Llevaba casi dos años viviendo con el detective, tras haber tenido que irse de su casa, tras descubrir las infidelidades continuas de su ex mujer y pedir el divorcio. Sin lugar donde ir, la propuesta del joven de compartir gastos de vivienda le había sorprendido, y tras mucho dudar, al final había aceptado. En ese tiempo, le conocía de seis años, en agosto de 2005, había sido su primer encuentro, si no recordaba mal. Desde el principio, le había sorprendido su genialidad, su capacidad de pensamiento, el poder ver más allá de la media. Recordaba su primera impresión: un yonqui en medio de un subidón, que siendo él todavía un sargento, había irrumpido en la escena del crimen, situada en un callejón de la City, y había deducido correctamente quién era el asesino, sólo contemplado el cadáver y todo lo que le rodeaba. Había logrado averiguar quién era y desde ese momento trató de ayudarlo, al principio sin resultado, pero vio su oportunidad en el cebo de los casos, que le llamaban irremediablemente. Sus superiores al principio se habían negado a que un civil, en rehabilitación por su dependencia a las drogas, actuase de consultor, pero de manera "extraña" habían cedido finalmente.

Fue una lucha constante para ayudarle a salir de las drogas, y tras muchas recaídas y tiempo lo habían logrado. Al principio de conocerle, había sentido pena por el joven al haber pensado que Sherlock no tenía familia, ya que nunca los mencionaba ni acudía a ellos en busca de ayuda, así que su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Mycroft se presentó en su oficina para hablar sobre la situación de su hermano. A pesar de la frialdad del mayor y de la clara hostilidad del menor hacía éste, Lestrade no podía de dejar de notar la sincera preocupación del primero en su bienestar y el cariño, aunque nunca logró que Sherlock lo aceptase como cierto o cejase en su actitud desafiante, desestimando sus palabras como sentimentalismos baratos de un idiota sin cerebro. Nunca conoció a nadie más de la familia, los dos hermanos habían convertido el tema en tabú y nunca había querido atravesar esas barreras, por respeto a su intimidad.

Fue una sorpresa cuando se entero de la sobredosis de Sherlock hace casi tres años, parecía que su recuperación era completa, que su vida continuaba y con fuerza, cuando de repente, se encontró contemplándole desde un cristal, mientras luchaba por su vida. El propio Mycroft, muy apagado y consumido, se había hecho, en esta ocasión, totalmente cargo de la rehabilitación de su hermano y lo había ingresado en una costosa clínica en la campiña. Tres meses después el detective había vuelto y nunca había hablado de lo que le había llevado a recaer, se limito a recuperar su vida en el mismo punto donde la había dejado. Pero Lestrade no podía evitar pensar que solo era una cáscara vacía, que había perdido lo que lo animaba anteriormente, una luz que ya no estaba en su interior. Su enfrentamiento con Moriarty parecía lo único que le devolvía algo de esa brillantez pasada, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era un espejismo, que el joven estaba totalmente roto y nunca podría recomponerse. Casi fue un alivio irse a vivir con él, poder cuidarle mejor, si no hubiese sido resultado de perder a sus niñas, lo que más le dolía del divorcio. A pesar de un intento, de nuevo, de Mycroft para controlarle como espía de su hermano, su vida había continuado adelante, con todas las locuras e idiosincrasias propias de Sherlock, y ahora lo consideraba casi como un hijo, algo rebelde, pero que detrás de todas sus asperezas tenía un buen corazón y buenas intenciones. Y aunque nunca se lo dijera, sabía que también tenía el aprecio de su compañero, aunque fuese muy en el fondo de su interior.

* * *

**Baker Street, 24 de enero de 2013**

Lestrade gruñó cuando a las tres de la mañana sonó el teléfono, temía contestar al imaginarse las palabras que iba a escuchar, pero su idea del deber pudo más que sus miedos y lo cogió finalmente.

- Sherlock ¡levanta! Hay un nuevo cuerpo en el Soho.

El detective tardó menos de cinco minutos en vestirse e instar al policía, que bebía un café mientras le esperaba, a irse.

* * *

**El Soho, Londres, 24 de enero de 2013**

Lestrade suspiró ante la escena que se desarrollaba en el salón del piso de la víctima, una mujer joven, Samantha Leeds, de veintisiete años y abogada laborista, lucía las mismas heridas auto infligidas en todo su cuerpo y colgaba como todas las demás víctimas de sus muñecas, y se había desangrado totalmente antes de morir. Nota y flores parecían completar la escena. Macabro, como era la norma en este caso.

Anderson y Donovan ya se encontraban procesando la evidencia y todo parecía indicar que había algo nuevo en ella que les había llenado de energía, para realizar su cometido, por una vez.

- Señor.- la mujer le saludó con respeto, mientras se lanzaba a hablar rápidamente de lo que habían encontrado hasta ese momento. – A primera vista todo parece igual, la colocación de la víctima, como murió, la nota y las flores, pero está vez, entre ellas había una foto y más escrito en la nota, aparte de Ángel.

- Enséñame lo nuevo, entonces.- La sargento pasó a su superior las pruebas ya contenidas en bolsas de evidencias. Lo primero que miró fue la fotografía y sintió que se le helaba la sangre, al pensar en todos los significados que podría tener esa imagen. Un niño sonriente, de unos escasos diez años, posaba abrazado a un perro. Era tal la sensación de inocencia y pureza que transmitía, que el nombre de Ángel escrito por detrás parecía lo más apropiado para nombrarle. En silencio se la paso a Sherlock, sin darse cuenta de cómo éste se quedaba congelado al verla, pasando el pulgar de la mano derecha en un gesto de ternura sobre ella.

- Es un niño precioso. – Murmuró Donovan casi para sí. – La foto parece ser de hace años, así que ahora tendría bastante más edad, posiblemente por la ropa hayan pasado unos veinte años, estaría comprendida entre los veintisiete y treinta años. Pero creo que nuestra suposición que estaba muerto es correcta. Lea la nota.

- "_Ángel_. _Tres años muerto, tres años añorado. Muerto por la reina y por la patria. Por aquellos que no supieron cuidarte, inundaré el país de sangre y lágrimas, quemaré sus tristes corazones. James"._ – Lestrade volvió a releer la nota, esta vez en silencio, para sí, antes de volver a hablar en voz alta. – Parece que nuestro hombre, James, está en una vendetta para vengar la muerte del niño, mejor dicho joven, de la foto, por lo que parece desprenderse de la nota era un soldado en el momento de su muerte. Debemos localizar si ha habido algún soldado fallecido hace tres años que se llamase Ángel o…

- No hace falta. – Le interrumpió Sherlock. El policía volvió sus ojos hacía él, y lo vio más pálido de lo habitual, sus manos, siempre de pulso sereno, increíblemente temblaban mientras sujetaban la fotografía del niño, de la que sus ojos no separaban la mirada. Lestrade sintió como un nudo le cerraba la garganta, mientras hacía una relación imposible en su mente, hacía tres años que había muerto ese joven, hacía casi tres años que Sherlock casi se mata así mismo con una sobredosis, ¡Dios! No creía en las casualidades, pero deseaba con todo el alma que solo fuese su imaginación …

- Nos vas a decir que con una simple mirada a un papel sabes decir ya la historia de una persona. – Se burlo Anderson. – Tus poderes crecen monstruo, dentro de poco serás capaz de volar.

- Puedo decirte toda la historia de su vida, cada pequeña anécdota de cuando era bebé, lo que le hacía vibrar, cuáles eran sus sueños, su equipo de futbol favorito y el plato que más odiaba…- La voz de Sherlock sonaba muerta, plana de sentimientos, como si estuviera a años luz de ellos. Lestrade sintió como desaparecía todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras escuchaba las siguientes palabras, no podía ver más que fuego y destrucción tras ellas, el dolor de una herida incurable. – Te podría decir eso y más, porque le conozco desde que nació, vi sus primeros pasos y oí sus primeras palabras. Hace tres años lloré su muerte y con él desapareció lo mejor de mi vida, aquello que me hacía humano. No sé quién está matando en su nombre, pero te puedo jurar, aquí y ahora, que le detendré aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Porque nadie tiene el derecho de empañar su memoria de esta manera, más cuando él hubiera sido el primero en condenar y tratar de detener estos crímenes. – Se detuvo un instante, para respirar, sin ser consciente de cómo el resto de la habitación parecía haberse congelado escuchando sus palabras. - Si, Anderson, le conozco y cada segundo de su existencia me lo pasé amándole, adorándole, cuidándole, evitándole todo mal si me era posible hacerlo, que nada fuera capaz de dañarlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ese hermoso niño, que sonríe con toda la inocencia del mundo en esa fotografía es mi hermano pequeño, es John.

* * *

n/A: Sí, el niño era nuestro querido John, creo que sé me veían las intenciones desde la primera línea , en fin, pobrecito. pero todavía queda mucho de contar sobre esta familia...

Tengo que confesar que vi el episodio de Elementary titulado M y me inspiré en él para mi método de ejecución, añadiendo algunas cosinas, pero mi mente no lograba encontrar nada que me sirviese como quería.

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado y disfrutado leyéndolo, si no aquí estoy para recibir todos los tomates que queráis lanzar. Un saludo.


	6. Capítulo 5: Los lazos que nos unieron

28 de mayo y nieva en las montañas ¡increíble!...pero menos increíble es Sherlock, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no tan siquiera John¡, sino que como es sabido pertenecen a la BBC y a ACD

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dedicado un poco del tiempo de vuestra vida a leer esta historia y a todos los que habéis dejado un comentario. Muchas gracias y un montón de abrazos.

Espero que os disfrutéis del nuevo capítulo

* * *

- **_Capítulo 5: Los lazos que nos unieron_-_**

**_Barrio de Mayfair, West Londres, 28 de mayo de1983_**

Sherlock atravesó con cuidado el elegante vestíbulo de su casa, para tratar de averiguar quiénes eran los visitantes recién llegados a ella, evitando las miradas entrometidas del mayordomo y el resto de los criados, que podían encontrarse en el o en las inmediaciones pretendiendo trabajar y que siempre parecían cernirse sobre él como cuervos tras su presa, aunque no estuviese haciendo nada inapropiado o peligroso. Pero ese día, sabía que sería conducido a su dormitorio, si era descubierto, ya que seguía castigado después del fracaso del experimento del día pasado. El niño, de apenas cinco años, suspiró ante la incomprensión de los adultos, no era culpa suya que no supieran apreciar sus investigaciones en toda su importancia, aunque era cierto que habían sido bastante olorosas en la última fase, y no de una manera precisamente agradable, tuvo que reconocer mientras arrugaba la nariz con desagrado ante el recuerdo.

Alto y demasiado delgado para su edad, ya que aparentaba ocho años en vez de los cinco que tenía, sus ojos grises reflejaban una mente inquisitiva y demasiado precoz para que la mayoría de la gente que le rodeaba se sintiese cómoda a su lado, y su estilo directo y demasiado afilado para un niño tan joven tampoco ayudaba a sentir simpatía hacia su presencia. La verdad, poco le importaba lo que opinasen de él, no tener amigos o ser burlado por sus compañeros de clase, era un ligero precio a pagar por ser superior, más listo, se recordaba todos los días antes de enfrentarse a su clase, dos años mayor que él. Prefería leer a la gente, catalogarla y ver sus vidas sin tener que interactuar con ellos, aunque eso no impedía que cuando se sentía molesto les lanzase todos los datos que había obtenido a sus tristes caras y contemplar cómo se retorcían ante sus deducciones acertadas. A veces fallaba, lo tenía que reconocer, pero se había propuesto que cuando tuviese quince años, ya no tendría ningún error en ellas. Le gustaba el sonido de la palabra deducción, había sido Mycroft quien se la había enseñado hacía algún tiempo y la solía usar a diestro y siniestro, para dar mayor énfasis a lo que afirmaba.

Sus padres le habían llevado preocupados por su incapacidad de relacionarse con la gente a un psicólogo infantil, que le había diagnosticado con una forma leve de sociopatía auto inducida, por su evidente incapacidad de sentir empatía por la gente que le rodeaba, como había expresado en su informe final. Sus padres, lo habían desestimado, ya que consideraron que el diagnóstico era demasiado cerrado, que buscaba la comodidad del profesional que lo había emitido, sin molestarse en indagar más en la psique y personalidad de su hijo. Pero eran conscientes que podía estar muy cerca de la verdad, que a Sherlock le costaba sentir empatía con las personas que le rodeaban y consideraba normal obviar sus sentimientos a favor de cumplir sus objetivos. Les había preocupado más que hubiese sido otro el diagnóstico, pero nunca se habían atrevido a verbalizar ese oscuro pensamiento fuera de sus mentes. No habían perdido el tiempo en lamentaciones ni en auto flagelarse por la situación que vivía su hijo menor. Habían tratado de ayudarle en la medida de sus capacidades, darle calor, amor y todo el cariño que podían, a pesar que en ocasiones su trabajo les obligaba a estar lejos de su hogar e hijos. Le habían explicado lo que significaba el diagnóstico del psicólogo y le había parecido algo maravilloso, había razonado con toda la astucia de un niño de su edad, que si se presentaba de esa manera ante el mundo, nadie le juzgaría por decir lo que quería, ni tendría que molestarse en hacer amigos, ni los profesores le incordiarían para que fuese más sociable. Pero sabía, en el fondo, que era algo incorrecto, ya que si se preocupaba por sus padres, no quería decepcionarles nunca y sabía que les quería, aunque no se molestase en demostrarlo casi nunca. A Mycroft también le tenía guardado un lugar especial en su vida, ya que era la persona más similar así mismo que conocía y era capaz de comprenderle a la perfección, a pesar de su diferencia de edad, tenía quince años y ya era un anciano total, siempre tenía tiempo para estar con él, le encantaba cuando le ayudaba en sus experimentos o le enseñaba cosas nuevas, más divertidas que las de la escuela. Para el pequeño, su hermano mayor era un héroe al que emular en esos momentos.

Y después estaban sus padrinos, las dos únicas personas fuera de su familia que le importaban, su madrina Isabela, siempre tan sonriente y comprensiva, le transmitía felicidad pura, de todos los adultos era la única que siempre tenía tiempo para que el niño disfrutase de su edad auténtica, y aún así, enseñarle un montón de datos al ser una doctora en Química, pero todo jugando y entre risas. El padrino de Sherlock, era su marido Henry, era todo lo contrario a ella, un hombre serio, un estoico coronel del ejército, con una mirada azul profunda demasiado penetrante en ocasiones, pero que escuchaba al niño con seriedad y le incluía en las conversaciones dándole la misma importancia que al resto de los adultos que participaban en ellas. Sherlock no quería defraudarle y siempre se sentía realizado cuando veía la aprobación en los ojos de su padrino. La pena, es que trabajaban en un proyecto conjunto con los Estados Unidos en Colorado y su tiempo transcurría entre ese país, Escocia, donde vivía su familia, y Australia donde tenían propiedades y eran pocas las ocasiones que podía verlos, pero esos días siempre eran especiales.

El reconocer las voces que salían de la biblioteca como la de sus añorados padrinos, le hizo abandonar su disimulo en la escucha, y sin importarle ya la posibilidad de aumentar su castigo, abrió de golpe la puerta y se lanzo a abrazar a su madrina, que le envolvió entre sus brazos mientras le besaba con delicadeza en la frente. Sintió sobre el hombro el suave apretón de su padrino y sonrió feliz de verlos.

- Sherlock. – Su padre le llamó, el niño levantó la vista, preocupado de haberle enfadado, pero sus ojos, muy similares a los suyos propios, sólo miraron con calma, y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – Deja que tu madrina se siente ya que acaban de llegar desde Australia.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento tía Bela, ¿estás cansada?

- Un poco mi niño. – le sonrió mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sofá y le hacía sentarse a su lado. Sherlock, de manera automática la analizó, se la veía desde luego cansada, con la cara un poco demacrada, pero al mismo tiempo muy bella, irradiando una paz y una felicidad interior por todos los poros de su piel. Se preguntó que la hacía tan feliz ¿tal vez había llegado a un descubrimiento impactante? Tendría que preguntarle después.

Su alegría duró poco al enterarse que sólo se iban a quedar esa noche a cenar y después iban a reunirse con los padres de tío Henry en Inverness, el más pequeño de los Holmes frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar la relación familiar que tenía el Clan de los Watson con su padre, las bisabuelas habían sido hermanas, así que eran primos, o algo así, aunque se habían criado como hermanos, y era frecuente que los Holmes acudiesen a la residencia de Sir Mervin Watson y disfrutasen de las visitas a las islas Orcadas, que se encontraban cerca de la misma. La casa, una mansión de estilo Tudor, que había pertenecido a la familia durante más de tres siglos, se encontraba perfectamente cuidada, ya que la familia, perteneciente a la nobleza terrateniente escocesa, había sabido adaptarse a los cambios de la sociedad del siglo pasado y junto a sus negocios en Australia logrado mantener su riqueza y status social. Sherlock no pudo evitar la esperanza de que pudiese ir allí con sus tíos, ¿tal vez si se lo pidiese le dejarían?, le encantaría volver a montar en poni por los prados que había detrás.

Casi no se entero, tan inmerso estaba en sus propios pensamientos, cuando los mayores cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento sobre su cabeza y sus padres abandonaron la estancia dejándole solo con sus tíos, que le miraron felices pero con una ligera preocupación en su mirada ante lo que tenían que decirle. El niño se dio cuenta que le iban a decir algo importante y tuvo miedo de que fuese algo malo.

- Sherlock, tranquilo. – Le tranquilizo su tío leyendo su inquietud en la forma en que había comenzado a retorcerse sobre sí mismo. – Queremos darte una noticia, muy especial para nosotros, que nos ha hecho muy felices y queremos compartirla contigo para que también lo seas.

- ¿Cuál? – El niño repasó de manera rápida a sus tíos, su manera de comportarse y lo comparó con los conocimientos que tenía sobre el comportamiento social y casi tenía la respuesta….

- Queremos, que junto a tus padres, seas el primero en saber la buena noticia: vamos a tener un bebé nuevo dentro de unos meses.

- ¿Otro? – El niño, sin malicia, dejó escapar su malestar ante esa idea, su primer pensamiento fue esa cosa, ese bebé ¿le robaría el cariño de sus tíos?, recordando al único miembro de los Watson que no toleraba, más bien repelía,que siempre tenía palabras para insultarle y meterse con él, cuando sus padres no miraban. No se dio cuenta como al escuchar sus palabras se tensaban los dos adultos, conscientes de la actitud de su hija de dieciséis años y que no tenía la menor simpatía por los Holmes.- Pero ya tenéis a Harriet, ¿No es suficiente con ella? Mycroft dice que es insoportable y más cuando esta con sus mejores amigos Jack y Johnnie Walker.

- Eehh… - Por primera vez su tío Henry se quedo sin palabras. – Este nuevo bebé va a ser diferente, una persona que no va a tener nada que ver con su hermana mayor.

- ¿Cómo? Van a compartir genética. – El niño dejo de hablar al darse cuenta del razonamiento equivocado que estaba presentando, ya que si era solo genética sus tíos serían tan malos como su hija, demasiado mimada por los abuelos maternos, con los que residía habitualmente en Londres, al haberse negado a vivir en Colorado con sus padres o en Escocia con su otro abuelo.

- Porque queremos que tú seas como su hermano mayor, para que le des ejemplo, que le cuides y mimes más que nada en el mundo y trates de evitar que le pase nada malo y que no tomé malas decisiones cuando crezca. Es algo muy importante, una tarea que te puede llevar toda la vida, pero sabemos que la puedes realizar. – Isabela observó como el niño miraba sin entender sus palabras y trató de explicárselo. Habían planeado cuidadosamente como presentar la cuestión del bebé por nacer a Sherlock, para que el nuevo niño no fuese visto como una amenaza por el mayor, en ocasiones demasiado posesivo con las personas que le rodeaban y llegaban a entrar en su pequeño mundo, y lograr que lo incorporase a sus relaciones ya establecidas desde un primer momento. – Queremos que quieras a este niño tanto como nosotros te queremos a ti y como sabemos que él o ella te va a querer y admirar, cuando crezca va a necesitar un hermano mayor que le sirva de ejemplo, y no podemos pensar en nadie más que en ti para ese ocupar ese lugar en su vida.

- ¿Yo? Pero, ¿Harriet no va a ser su hermana de verdad? ¿O Mycroft? – El pequeño no creía que le iban a escoger para algo tan responsable, más aún cuando podían elegir para esa tarea a su hermano mayor.

- Si, tú, mi niño.- Su madrina se rio, pero no pudo evitar un suspiro al continuar hablando. – No podemos encontrar a nadie más para que pueda ocupar ese lugar. Pero nos tienes que prometer una cosa y es que lo vas a querer mucho, mucho, y que siempre recuerdes que es para toda la vida ese amor.

- Si.- Sherlock se sintió orgulloso al ver como los había hecho felices al asentir. – Os prometo que voy a quererle y cuidarle, nadie le podrá hacer nada nunca malo y le voy a enseñar todo lo que sé. Ya veréis.

- Mi niño, no sabes lo felices que nos haces. – Su madrina le abrazaba fuertemente mientras se lo decía.- Ni cuanto te queremos.

Sherlock se pasó toda la cena presumiendo de su nuevo papel ante Mycroft, orgulloso de ser el elegido, su hermano parecía haber perdido algo de su brillo ante sus ojos. En el universo de satisfacción en que vivía no fue consciente de las miradas de entendimiento que se pasaban sus mayores sobre su cabeza, mientras se encontraban en la mesa, ni las sonrisas de satisfacción que lucían en sus caras.

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando lentamente mientras el más pequeño de los niños Holmes iba desarrollando una nueva investigación en la que centraba todas sus energías y esfuerzos, y que consistía en el desarrollo de la vida que crecía dentro de su tía, quién tras recibir concienzudas instrucciones por su parte, trataba de mantenerle tan informado como le era posible con llamadas continuas y cartas con todos los datos de la evolución del embarazo. Sherlock se había preocupado cuando había vuelto a sus investigaciones en los Estados Unidos, ya que se había enterado de los posibles riesgos que esa actividad podría tener para el bebé, pero se tranquilizo cuando le dieron todas las seguridades sobre su bienestar. Fue feliz al enterarse que esperaban un niño, precisamente el día de su sexto cumpleaños, fue el mejor regalo que recibió, las niñas solían ser incluso más tontas que los niños, así que era un tormento que se había evitado. El verano pasó y el otoño también mientras esperaba el nacimiento ya más cercano en el tiempo. Sherlock estaba impaciente de ver nacer al bebé y poder examinarlo. Su hermano constantemente le recordaba que era un ser vivo, y no una muestra sobre una placa de petri para experimentar.

Diciembre trajo al mundo al pequeño John Watson , Sherlock se enteró de su nacimiento al ser despertado de madrugada por el teléfono del dormitorio principal. Los nervios de la fecha cercana le habían hecho refugiarse los últimos días en la cama de sus padres, durmiendo entre sus dos progenitores, más que por comodidad, porque sabía que sería la manera más rápida de saber si sucedía algo. Las noticias de la buena salud de la madre y el hijo, apenas mitigaron su decepción por no poder ir a conocerle en persona, a pesar de sus ruegos, pataletas y berrinches, sus padres no podían viajar a Escocia en esos momentos. Observó la fotografía y se preguntó como esa pequeña cosa rosa y arrugada podía ser tan importante para todo el mundo, y si él alguna vez se habría visto así de feo. John esos momentos no era más que una cosita, un poco más importante que el hámster que su hermano le había traído la semana pasada. Pero le encanta ver sus fotos y observar como cada día crecía y parecía tener más vida, quería conocerle en persona pero parecía que todo estaba en contra de eso, con viajes cancelados y emergencias en los trabajos de los adultos.

* * *

**_Barrio de Mayfair, West Londres, 30 de marzo de1984_**

Marzo fue lluvioso, más de lo habitual, parecía que había estado cayendo agua en cada instante del mes, como preludio de la fatalidad que estaba por venir, sin avisar, solo con la llegada de Zacharias Holmes en medio de la noche, cuando en vez de en Londres debería estar en Nueva York en una reunión. En sus brazos acunaba con delicadez un pequeño bulto, que Sherlock desde su escondite en lo alto de la escalera no podía adivinar que era. Sabía que algo pasaba, desde hacía pocos días por la tristeza que veía en los ojos de su madre, pero se negaba a preguntar, ya que eso le daría consistencia y realidad a lo que no quería haber deducido. Pero sintió que su corazón perdía algo de su escaso calor, cuando su madre rompía a llorar y cogía, a la vez, con delicadeza, en un tierno abrazo lo que sostenía su marido. No lloró, las lágrimas no le devolvería a sus padrinos, aceptando finalmente la perdida que no había querido ver.

- Henry tenía preparados todos los papeles para que en caso de que sucediese algo así a los dos a la vez, mientras estaban en una misión, tuviésemos la guardia y custodia de John, como sus padrinos. Es más, añadieron unos papeles a mayores, que su abogado me dio para que le pudiésemos adoptar como nuestro hijo propio y darle nuestro apellido, a parte del suyo.

- ¿Cómo? – Marie Holmes miro a su marido sin comprender la última frase, sabía que era el deseo de sus amigos que cuidasen en caso de necesidad al pequeño John, como el de ellos, que fuese el matrimonio Watson el que se ocupase de sus hijos en caso contrario, pero nunca habrían hablado de ir más allá de una tutela.

- Los padres de Bela están tratando de obtener su custodia demandando que son sus abuelos y tienen derecho a mantenerlo más que nosotros, y hay una posibilidad que un tribunal les de la custodia por ese parentesco, a pesar de las últimas voluntades o que peleen durante más tiempo para poder obtenerla, sin contar a Harriet, que puede apoyar de momento a sus abuelos o pedir después ella misma la custodia. – Sherlock bufó, ¿John con esa estúpida? ¿no debía cuidarle él? Trató de escuchar las siguientes palabras de su padre, que se paseaba tenso por el vestíbulo, nunca le había visto así. - En la carta que nos dejo, Henry nos pedía que considerásemos la adopción, para evitar todo esta situación, y que no hubiese posibilidad alguna de que nos lo arrebatasen y darle una mayor seguridad futura a John. Sabía que sus suegros querrían tener el control del fidecomiso y la herencia y conocían perfectamente el mal camino que su hija mayor está llevando, precisamente influenciada por sus abuelos. Sir Mervin apoya el testamento de su nuera e hijo, así que eso está a nuestro favor, para luchar contra los Bennett en su demanda. La única petición, de llevar a cabo la adopción, sería que John mantuviese Watson como apellido, como heredero de su abuelo, a pesar que pudiese usar el nuestro de manera habitual.

- Pobre pequeño mío, no podemos permitir eso, sabes cómo son los padres de Bela, y Harriet, con diecisiete años, solo sabe vivir de salir de fiesta y el alcohol. – Marie observó al bebe que tenía en brazos y sintió su corazón inundarse de pena por el pobre huérfano, y de amor por el pequeño durmiente. – Yo sé cuál sería mi decisión respecto a la adopción, pero creo que sería justo que Mycroft y Sherlock también opinen sobre ella, ya que les va a afectar personalmente.

El pequeño espía se escondió en silencio tras la puerta de su habitación cuando sus padres empezaron a subir al piso superior por las escaleras y acomodaban a John, en un cuna portable, en una habitación al lado de la suya. Espero a que la abandonaran para entrar en silencio en ella y observar al bebe dormido primero a distancia y después desde los bordes mismos de la cuna, apoyándose sobre las punteras de sus pies para verle bien. Le daba pena no poder volver a ver a sus padrinos, por primera vez en su vida sintió el dolor de la pérdida y no le gustaba, dejaba una sensación rara en la boca del estomago. Pero no pudo evitar enfadarse con ellos, ¿por qué habían trabajado para el ejército?,¡lo odiaba¡, todo el mundo sabía que los militares morían jóvenes, y la tía Bela solo era un asesor civil, los habían enviado a trabajar a la Antártida, donde habían sufrido el accidente, ¿por qué tenían que ir allí? Su enfado se traslado al infante, parecía que había venido a ocupar su lugar, apretó con fuerza los labios, tratando de evitar el grito que tenía en la garganta y recordó su promesa a sus tíos, debía cuidarle y amarle, siempre. Se estremeció al pensar en que los Bennett, que no hacían más que sonreír con todo dientes y hacer la pelota, se llevasen a John, sería otro Harriet, zafio y vulgar.

Con cuidado levantó al niño de su cuna, nunca lo había hecho antes, el tener un bebé en brazos, pero estaba acostumbrado a manejar objetos con delicadeza por sus experimentos. Se sorprendió cuando John abrió en ese mismo momento sus ojos y se le quedó mirando fijamente sin emitir ningún sonido de queja, inconformidad o ni siquiera miedo por estar en sus brazos. Los ojos grises de Sherlock se enfrentaron al azul profundo de los de John, que con la luz de la habitación casi parecían negros, y en ese momento, por primera vez en su corta vida amó sin condiciones a otro ser distinto a sí mismo, con toda la capacidad que podía en su corazón y en su alma, sabiendo inconscientemente que nadie podría sustituir jamás en ese sentimiento al bebe que parecía sonreír con toda la inocencia del mundo en muda respuesta a lo que sentía el mayor.

Con suavidad avanzó hasta la cama de matrimonio y colocó a John en el centro, para evitar que se pudiese caer al suelo y se colocó a su lado, con infinito cariño, como nunca lo había tenido para otra persona, memorizando todos sus rasgos, empezando por los ojos que parecían reflejar la pureza de un alma pura en sus azuladas oscuridades, la pequeña nariz de forma graciosa, sobre la que no pudo evitar depositar un beso, que le hizo arrugarla; los pequeños dedos de las manos con sus minúsculas uñas, que trataban de agarrar sus dedos mientras los examinaba y al final se lo permitió, sorprendiéndose de su fuerza. Nadie le iba a separar del pequeño que en un instante había significado todo el mundo para él, su John. Sabía que sus padres iban a adoptarlo finalmente, había visto como caían enamorados ante el bebé y no dudaba que Mycroft también lo haría nada más verlo. Se fue quedando dormido imaginando tenerle en casa a cada momento de su, enseñarle todo lo que sabía, jugar con él y sonrió en sus sueños.

* * *

Los señores Holmes los encontraron a los dos durmiendo sobre la colcha de la cama y no pudieron evitar una sonrisa al ver como el niño mayor apoyaba sus negros rizos sobre la cabecita rubia del pequeño bebé, mientras que con sus brazos le abrazaba para evitar que se moviese. Mycroft, que había subido junto a ellos, no pudo evitar salir y volver con una cámara de fotos para inmortalizar la enternecedora imagen que tenían ante ellos. Mientras Zacharias devolvía a Sherlock a su habitación sin que se despertase, su hermano acunaba al bebé que sí se había vuelto a despertar y gorjeaba tenuemente. Mycroft siempre había adorado a su hermano pequeño, a pesar de todas las carencias del carácter de Sherlock y el suyo propio, sabía que los diez años que le llevaba iban a ser un mundo y temía que a su marcha a la universidad, que el menor resintiese su ausencia. Al verle con John no temió ya tanto ese momento, al saber que ya no iba a estar tan solo. Como su hermano antes que él, se quedó contemplando los zafiros que el bebé clavaba en él, y sintió que con ese niño su familia iba a estar completa y que tenía otro pequeño hermano al que adorar y proteger. Con suavidad le meció para volver a dormirle, como años antes había hecho con el mismo Sherlock.

* * *

La maquinaria de la burocracia se movió y pronto John Watson fue John Holmes Watson, y nada de lo que sus abuelos maternos intentaron impidió su total integración en la familia Holmes, se convirtió en un verdadero hijo, en un verdadero hermano y en un verdadero todo.

* * *

N/A: Este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir, era necesario, para hablar de la presencia de John en la familia Holmes, pero en ocasiones creía estar escribiendo un capítulo de un drama de televisión de domingo tarde¡ pero en el próximo volvemos al presente, y los eventos pasados, para explicar que ha pasado para que anden a la greña vendrán más fluidos dentro de la historia.

La decisión de hacer adoptado o no a John, dependía de hasta que punto me decidía seguir el desarrollo de una idea en la trama, y me decidí por esta opción que me pareció la mejor (y evitar meterme en camisas de once varas x_x ), ya que me decidí a desarrollarla, que me parecía que le daba más profundidad y angustia a la historia, pero eso se verá en futuro no muy lejano.

A la hora de basarme en la posición de la familia de John y sus propiedades en Australia, he tenido presente la historia de vida que se ha hecho sobre el Watson de ACD.

Gracias de nuevo por leer¡


	7. Capítulo 6: Hielo azul

Puedo afirmar que Sherlock, no me pertenece, en ninguna de sus versiones, y menos la creada por la BBC, inspirada en ACD.

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que habéis comentado, agregado como favorita o seguido la historia. ¡gracias!

Este es el momento cuando tengo que hacer una advertencia,( que no sé como hacer x-x )y pedir disculpas si a alguien no le parece adecuado este giro de la trama. A partir de este capítulo va a haber referencias a una atracción, sentimiento amoroso, por parte de uno de los protagonistas de la historia hacia otro de los personajes, que tiene una relación NO de sangre, familiar directa, ni siquiera lejana ya, con él, a pesar de existir una fuerte relación entre ellos desde niños.

Gracias por leer, espero que disfruten.

* * *

- **_Capítulo 6: Hielo azul_-_**

**El Soho, Londres, 24 de enero de 2013**

Lestrade no supo como reaccionar ante la revelación que acababa de escuchar de Sherlock, casi en una neblina vio como Anderson y Donovan también se habían quedado sin palabras, y miraban al joven casi con pena, al menos la segunda. Con una fuerza de voluntad enorme, que desconocía que tenía, trató de recordar todos los datos que disponía sobre la familia de Sherlock, y solo llegaban a Mycroft, nunca había conocido a nadie más o visto que existiera contacto alguno a parte de con el mayor de los hermanos Holmes. Tras ese breve repaso mental se instó a recordar cuál era su obligación como policía, y aunque le dolía hacer daño a su joven amigo, debían obtener todos los datos sobre John que les pudiesen conducir a la captura del asesino en serie al que se enfrentaban. Sherlock asintió en silencio, leyendo sus pensamientos, dando un mudo consentimiento a la encuesta a la que iba a ser sometido a continuación. Sus ojos grises no mostraban ninguna emoción, pero algo al fondo dejaba entrever el torbellino de emociones que le embargaban en ese momento. A un gesto del sargento, los tres oficiales y él, se desplazaron a una habitación vacía para poder hablar con tranquilidad y sin oídos indiscretos.

- Siento decirlo, Sherlock, pero no os parecéis mucho, nadie diría que sois hermanos. – Sally, con una voz tenue, fue la que se decidió a sondear al detective.

- Lógico, sería ciertamente extraordinario encontrar algún parecido físico entre nosotros, me alegra comprobar que al menos tiene esas habilidades mínimas de observación, Donovan. John era adoptado, sus padres murieron cuando era apenas un bebé de pocos meses en un accidente de helicóptero. Los Watson eran muy amigos de los míos, había incluso cierta relación familiar entre Henry y mi padre, pero lejana, eso no fue inconveniente para que entre las dos familias se estableciesen unos lazos muy estrechos, para mí siempre fueron tío Henry y tía Bela. – Lestrade sintió la pena al ver como los ojos grises del detective se perdían en una bruma de añoranza al recordar su perdida pasada. - Tras su muerte fue algo natural acoger en nuestra familia a John y criarlo como un hijo más por parte de mis padres. Desde el primer momento se convirtió en lo más importante para todos nosotros, nunca habíamos sido una familia muy cariñosa o demostrativa en el afecto, pero él siempre conseguía sacar lo mejor de nosotros. Lo adorábamos y por algunos problemas debido a su tutela, creció muy protegido, solo la insistencia de Mycroft para que se relacionase con gente de su edad, convenció a mi padre para mandarle a la escuela, en vez de seguir educándole en casa a los doce años, si sirve de ejemplo, para lo que quiero decir. – La voz del joven seguía sonando plana recitando hechos, en un estado de desconexión, como si a pesar de las palabras expresadas, no tuviese nada que ver con él, Pero el Inspector, que le había llegado a conocer demasiado bien, percibía las violentas corrientes que giraban por debajo de la imagen de hielo, y temía que llegase a romperse.

- ¿Sabes quién puede ser el James que firma la nota? ¿Algún amigo? ¿Algún familiar? ¿Compañero del ejército?- Donovan continuó las preguntas, también incomoda por las palabras anteriores de Sherlock y temerosa de sus reacciones.

- No. No había nadie en la familia de John que respondiese a ese nombre. De los amigos no te podría decir, mi hermano y yo, no manteníamos una relación muy cercana en los últimos años de su vida.

- ¿Alguna razón en especial?– Donovan seguía intentando tratar a Sherlock como un testigo más, pero se la veía esperando el momento de su ataque verbal o que se negase a seguir contestando.

- Mi hermano tiene, tenía, seis años menos que yo y siempre estuvo muy protegido de lo malo de la vida por todos nosotros, como ya dije anteriormente, eso debería darte la razón. – El detective miro con una cerca levantada a los policías esperando que llegasen a la conclusión obvia. Al ver la falta de contestación continuo hablando, la amargura en su voz era obvia, así como el remordimiento final que sentía. Era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba revelando sobre sí mismo, pero al hacerlo era una forma de castigo con la que auto fustigarse por las acciones pasadas. - ¿No? ¿Me debería preocupar por este desconocimiento del cuidado del menor de los funcionarios de Scotland Yard? Cuando tenía diecinueve años ya era un consumidor habitual de heroína desde hacía tres años, la rehabilitación, la primera a la que me sometí, había fracasado, mis padres me habían congelado los fondos de los que disponía, incluso llegaron al secuestro para lograr una intervención que me sacase de ellas. Tras todos esos fracasos, en ese momento, se dieron cuenta que habían perdido, que no podían hacer nada para lograr mi rehabilitación y que cada intromisión suya me hundía más en mi adicción. Y estaba John, ¿qué padre permite que un niño de trece años se relacione con un drogadicto reincidente, aunque sea su hermano? Ninguno, cortaron todos los lazos conmigo, mi único contacto con la familia debería ser a partir de entonces Mycroft. Y fui advertido que no permitirían cualquier acercamiento entre John y yo, me seguirían pasando una asignación pequeña y pagando por los gastos de la universidad, si era capaz de seguir en ella, pero sería inmediatamente suspendida si me aproximaba a John. Era una manera de chantajearme, de hacerme reaccionar, quitándome el contacto con la única persona que de verdad me importaba.

- Parece que no funcionó. – Lestrade rompió el silencio que las palabras del otro habían dejado, muy consciente del estado del detective cuando le había conocido y la relación tensa que mantenía, por lo que se podía ver, con su familia, incluso en la actualidad.

- En ocasiones sí, otras en cambio fue peor. Y John mientras fue creciendo y siendo consciente de la situación en la que vivía, pero a la vez, siendo todavía un niño, creyendo que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes. No había que ser muy inteligente para ver como se sentía, como le dolía perderme hasta que al final fui yo quien le perdí para siempre.

- Tú hermano te debía odiar. - No pudo evitar malmeterse Anderson en la conversación, viendo la posibilidad de dañarle un poco más, al encontrar por fin un punto débil en su armadura, generalmente invulnerable a simple vista. Se encontró con las miradas de Lestrade y Donovan de recriminación, y se encogió de hombros, incapaz de arrepentirse de su ataque.

- John era incapaz de odiar a nadie, se podía enfadar, pero nunca duraba más de unos pocos días esa ira. Esa capacidad de perdón, de poner su corazón en la esperanza que todo se podía arreglar y que todas las personas eran buenas, incluso las peores, era lo que le hacía único a medida que lo conocías.

- Entonces no nos puedes ayudar. – Lestrade se sorprendió por el tono casi dulce en la voz de Donovan, y al ver como miraba a Sherlock, se dio cuenta que era pena y cierto remordimiento. El sargento escuchando al joven, se había dado cuenta que detrás de sus máscaras y capas de protección, latía un corazón roto, y sentía piedad por él, por su incapacidad de enfrentarse al dolor, pero también culpa, por no haber visto antes esa realidad.

- No yo no puedo. Pero sin duda Mycroft si puede. Y mi querido hermano deberá responder a muchas preguntas, entre ellas cómo es posible que Moriarty conociese a John…

- ¿Moriarty? – exclamó el inspector perplejo.

- James. James Moriarty, Jim. – se limito a decir Sherlock, como si la relación tuviera que ser tan clara a todos como a él mismo.- Todos estos asesinatos tienen la firma de Moriarty, como nos habíamos dado cuenta ya anteriormente, solo no encajaban en ella los detalles de la nota y las flores, demasiado sentimentales, ahora parece tener todo sentido. Mycroft nos puede terminar de dar las respuestas que faltan para encajar todas las piezas. Y esto también nos explica la lucha entre ellos dos y su odio personal, que hasta ahora no tenía sentido, conociendo su manera de ser y actuar. Era demasiado personal, demasiado visceral, demasiado fuera de su carácter.

- Tal vez es que nos hemos equivocado de psicópata en la familia y tu hermanito fuese compañero de aventuras de Moriarty….

El movimiento de Sherlock clavando a Anderson contra la pared, mientras le ahogaba con el antebrazo derecho el cuello, fue demasiado rápido para que los otros dos policías pudiesen detenerlo, en caso de haber querido hacerlo, horrorizados como estaban ante la falta de tacto de su compañero y lo que sus palabras habían implicado. La cara del detective parecía de hielo, mientras sus ojos grises le prometían toda clase de tormentos, solo su voz reflejaba el odio y la ira que sentía.

- Nunca vuelvas a hablar así de John, él era todo lo que nunca podrás ser en tu miserable vida.

- Si tan bueno era, ¿cómo se relacionó con ese monstruo de Moriarty? Vamos, no puede ser un santo.

- Si...

- Si continua con esa línea actual en su discurso, señor Anderson, la familia Holmes no tendrá más remedio que presentar una denuncia ante sus superiores por la difamación y hostigamiento del honor del capitán Watson y solicitar la suspensión inmediata de sus funciones, empleo y sueldo. – Los cuatro ocupantes se volvieron, con un salto sorprendido hacia la puerta, que se había abierto sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta, Sherlock soltó al otro hombre, mientras reconocía a la asistente personal de su hermano, que continuó su discurso, mirando fríamente al técnico forense. – El capitán fue un miembro destacado del ejército de Su Majestad y condecorado en numerosas ocasiones por el valor demostrado en combate, así como por ejercicio de la medicina, salvando numerosas vidas humanas en él. Simplemente le voy a indicar, para subrayar este punto, que la máxima condecoración que obraba en su poder era la Cruz Victoria, creo que no debo indicarle la clase de persona y militar que era, para poder haberla obtenido.

El silencio fue abrumador mientras los oficiales de policía asumían la importancia del acto que tuvo que realizarse para ser concedida, mientras que Sherlock se limito a bufar.

- Entre el capitán Watson y el señor Moriarty nunca ha existido una relación personal, salvo un breve contacto, por parte de terceras personas, cuando el primero era un niño y nunca continuado en el tiempo. – La mujer continúo su discurso, abarcando ahora en él al resto de los presentes. - Cualquier mayor información está fuera de su nivel de seguridad y de su necesidad de conocimiento para realizar sus tareas en el esclarecimiento de estos crímenes. Así mismo, indicarles, que cualquier reproducción de los datos que han sido mencionados en esta habitación conllevaran las medidas disciplinarias y legales que se consideren oportunas, al ser considerado el caso Moriarty un asunto de seguridad nacional. Las mismas sanciones se aplicarán en caso de divulgar información sobre el capitán, ya que su expediente y datos personales se encuentran bajo la protección de la Ley de Seguridad Nacional, y salvo personal autorizado del gobierno británico de nivel 1, nadie puede acceder a ellos.

- Bonito discurso, pero imagino que has venido por otras razones distintas a ensalzar lo buen militar que era John y a recordar que los simples mortales no podemos saber donde se encuentra enterrado, ni porque murió, a no ser, que ahora ya no sea inaccesible esa encuesta. – La corto Sherlock, molesto ante su discurso, y ante toda la información personal que había soltado en medio del aturdimiento que le había embargado al reconocer la foto y hacer las conexiones entre toda la información. Temía también la anticipación de los nuevos datos por venir, pero al mismo tiempo lo anhelaba, poder resolver el misterio, derrotar al omnisciente Moriarty que parecía vivir en cada parte de su vida, riéndose de él, y que ahora le quería arrebatar a John, haciéndolo suyo.

- Esa información ni siquiera está al alcance de su hermano, menos de la mía. – los dos se miraron en un duelo silencioso de voluntades, hasta que el detective, se encogió de hombros, y volvió a bufar como un gato furioso.- Señor Holmes, su hermano desearía que el Inspector Lestrade y usted, acudiesen a su despacho para resolver cualquier duda que el desarrollo actual del caso les haya suscitado.

- ¿Cualquier duda? Mi hermano tiene que dar muchas explicaciones. ¿Cómo es eso que John conocía a Moriarty de niño?

- Sherlock. – Le interrumpió el hombre mayor.- Creo que es mejor que vayamos a verle y responda a nuestras preguntas el mismo en persona. Donovan, Anderson sigan procesando la escena.

Abandonaron la habitación mientras Sherlock se abrochaba los botones del abrigo, mostrando sus sentimientos en la forma airada de hacerlo. Lo último que escucharon al salir fueron las preguntas incrédulas de Anderson al aire, mientras Donovan le ignoraba deliberadamente.

- ¿Cómo diablos supo Holmes lo que habíamos encontrado? ¿Y quién es esa mujer?

* * *

Sherlock apoyó la frente en la ventanilla de la limusina que les conducía al encuentro con Mycroft, ignorando a la mujer, sentada enfrente suyo, que no había parado de enviar mensajes con su blackberry, desde que se habían subido al vehículo, y las miradas de preocupación que su compañero de piso, amigo, casi figura paterna enviaba sobre él. Necesitaba calmarse, el shock, la ira, le habían expulsado de su zona de confort habitual y hecho decir cosas, soltar emociones, como nunca antes. Se sentía en cierta manera desprotegido, aunque seguro que sus mayores secretos permanecían aún enterrados en su interior. Cerró los ojos y se permitió, después de años, entrar en la zona de su mente en la que sólo habitaba John, los recuerdos, las sensaciones, los sentimientos le inundaron y llenaron, como sólo él había podido hacer. Y recordó toda una vida, en pequeños flashes imágenes.

_Un bebé, empezando a gatear por la alfombra que cubre la sala, mientras un niño de seis años le animaba a que siguiese el sonido de su voz, para terminar abrazándole y mirando sus ojos azules con adoración._

_Sus brazos sosteniendo al pequeño niño que tambaleante daba sus primeros pasos en su dirección, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente con fe que de caer le sujetara siempre, y sentir el orgullo infinito de ser la persona a la que había decidido dirigirse en su primera andadura por la existencia, con una confianza absoluta._

_Escuchar las primeras palabras pronunciadas por esa pequeña vida y sentir la emoción de poder enseñarle más y más, hasta que su mente absorba todo el conocimiento, mientras se sientan juntos en el suelo, rizos negros contra el dorado sol, al lado de una chimenea encendida, y las pequeñas manos juegan con las suyas propias, sólo un poco más grandes, mientras se encuentran en un pequeño mundo propio._

_Las noches en las que antes de irse a su cama propia, le leía en la suya echado a su lado un cuento de piratas y le decía que al día siguiente iban a buscar al capitán pirata Barbanegra, y veía sus ojos llenos de emoción ante las historias que le narraba, antes de sucumbir, poco a poco en el sueño. Volver, una vez que la casa quedaba en silencio y los adultos también dormían, a velar el sueño de su mayor tesoro, para evitar que lo robasen de su lado._

_Sentir los pequeños brazos que le abrazan con toda su fuerza al volver de clase y le preguntaban si le había echado de menos, si podía ir con él mañana. Y tener decirle que cuando fuese mayor, sabiendo que nunca arriesgaran lo más preciado que poseen dejándolo donde lo puedan robar. Él nunca lo permitirá, nadie se lo arrebatará jamás._

_Los juegos por los jardines, mientras solo existen ellos dos, donde nadie puede robar la atención de esos ojos azules de él, ni sus padres, ni Mycroft, ni nadie. _

_Las tardes lentas en la sala de estudios, mientras escucha como repite las lecciones del día y le ayuda con ellas, como hacen experimentos, y terminan riéndose uno sobre el otro, ignorantes felices de lo triste y dura que puede llegar a ser la vida. _

_La alegría al verle jugar con el nuevo cachorro de perro por el parque, sentir las miradas de la gente disfrutando de la belleza e inocencia pura sin adulterar que es su pequeña luz, y no poder evitar la posesividad que le invade, el miedo a perderle, de no volver a ver brillar sus ojos con amor hacia él. Y algo más, un sexto sentido, parece indicarle que tras la luz hay sombras, que siempre hay demonios listos para llevar el caos allí donde reine la felicidad y la paz. Siente miedo ese día en medio de tanta alegría._

_Acariciar su pelo mientras duerme apoyado en su regazo, tras leerle como cuando eran más pequeños. Su mente analiza su corazón, tratando de dar respuesta a todo lo que siente, y con cuidado le besa en la frente. Sabe la respuesta, siempre ha sabido lo que de verdad significa para él, pero es demasiado tarde para evitarlo y demasiado pronto para poder lucha por ello. Al levantar la mirada ve los ojos verdes de su hermano fijos en él, y ve que sabe lo que esconde, y el miedo que siente como él por el futuro._

_Acunar sobre su regazo el cuerpo inerte mientras sangra por una herida en la sien, sentir el terror de que deje de respirar, que no vuelva a abrir sus ojos azules únicos para él, que no le recuerde, su mente recorre todas las posibles consecuencias de esa lesión y le abraza más fuerte. Al fondo de su memoria, ve a su hermano mientras lucha y expulsa a la tambaleante figura borracha y lacrimosa que es Harriet, y siente deseos de hacerla sufrir por lo que ha causado, pero no le puede abandonar, tan indefenso, tan roto. Un caballo relincha a su lado mientras le invade el pánico al sentir que le puede perder ante la parca. Y se jura, que nunca nada le pondrá de nuevo en peligro._

_Celos, envidia de la nueva gente que parece llenar su vida en esos tiempos, que le arrebatan lo que es suyo, la escuela, el equipo de futbol, parecen robarle parcelas de su tiempo, antes en exclusiva para él. Miedo de que aparezca alguien que ocupe su lugar. Lucha, manipula, para que todo quede igual que siempre, sabe que él nunca le dejará si le ve triste. Y es el principio del fin de su relación con Mycroft, cuando le obliga a dejarle libre, que crezca, cuando le recuerda que es sólo un niño. Los ojos verdes miran tristes a los grises que le odian en ese momento sin paliativos, pero, que en el fondo saben en silencio lo que hay bajo la superficie de toda esa lucha, y por amor, cede, porque sabe que si persevera destruiría todo lo que ama._

_Trata de olvidar, de dejar de sentir, de pensar y encuentra su oasis de salvación en las drogas. Donde puede olvidar lo que le carcome el corazón y centrar sus pensamientos. Esos tres años, desde sus dieciséis a los diecinueve, transcurren en una bruma, al principio, solo ciertos días, cuando necesita olvidar el sentimiento y solo ser una mente sin restricciones. Sin embargo, sabe que está cayendo, que se hunde. Los ojos azules que siempre ha amado van perdiendo la confianza en él, su brillo cuando le miran, ya sin la felicidad pasada, se da cuenta que sabe lo que está sucediendo, a pesar de que todos le han querido ocultar la tristeza de la verdad. Lo que más duele, en los momentos que está limpio, es que todavía ve la fe en él y el amor al mirar esos dulces ojos que le condenan._

_Los gritos resuenan por la casa desde la biblioteca, enfrentado a sus padres y hermano mayo, que le juzgan, que le reprueban, que le exilian de su corazón, se marcha enojado para no volver, pensando que no los necesita, que sus ultimatos y prohibiciones no le afectan ya. Va subiendo las escaleras cuando lo ve sentado en lo alto de ellas, en el último escalón, con el pelo rubio tapando sus ojos. No sabían que estaba en casa, si no nunca se hubieran enfrentado así, debe de haber vuelto sin que se diesen cuenta. De repente se siente sucio, asqueado de sí mismo, al ver las lágrimas que caen por las mejillas del niño de trece años, se arrodilla a sus pies, tratando de que le mire a los ojos, de decirle cuanto le quiere, que es lo único que ama en esta vida, que le perdone. Pero cuando se enfrenta a esos insoldables espejos azulados en que se han vuelto sus ojos, solo ve el dolor, la tristeza y la decepción hacia él. Siente el corazón roto, cuando le rechaza y se refugia en los brazos de su hermano mayor, que le indica que se marche. Todo está roto y ya nunca más será lo mismo._

_Su vida se cae en pedazos, a veces trata de arreglarla, para poder verle, pero tras las primeras veces, se da cuenta del daño que le está haciendo, de la incertidumbre y el miedo que causa y decide romper todos los puentes, quemarlos. Pero aún así, oculto en las sombras le ve jugar al futbol, reírse con sus amigos, acompañar a su madre y sólo siente el vacio de su vida fracasada. Se recuerda una y otra vez, que el sentimiento es la marca de los perdedores, un error químico, lo convierte en un mantra, que nunca llega a creer del todo._

_Un encuentro fortuito en las afueras de un estadio, el acto de rebeldía de un adolescente que quiere ir a ver a su equipo favorito junto a sus amigos sin permiso de los adultos, él observando al resto del mundo mientras simplemente existe fuera de ese mismo estadio y descubriéndole, le zarandea por los hombros mientras le grita por estar donde no debe, ponerse en peligro inútil por veintidós tíos peleándose por una pelota, ve los ojos azules mirarle con desafío, diciendo quién es él para juzgar cuando es solo una piltrafa de lo que fue. Los altercados posteriores entre las distintas aficiones le permitieron, después de tres años, poder verle unos segundos sin nadie a su alrededor que le juzgue, a solas del mundo, le mantiene abrazado contra su pecho, porque siente su miedo oculto, a pesar del valor exterior y desea poder consolarle…y porque él mismo lo necesita, sentirle, abrazarle, oler el aroma fresco que escapa de su piel, no lo puede evitar, y que sea condenado mil vidas, lo volvería a hacer, le besa en el pelo, la frente, las mejillas y una sola vez, con suavidad, en los labios, atesorando su sabor puro. Le ve mirarle con desconcierto, sin saber que pensar de sus acciones, y por una vez, Mycroft es su salvador, al aparecer y recoger a su hermano menor, analizando en busca de daños y la mirada que clava en él, le recuerda que no se permite su presencia a su lado, que contamina el aire puro que debe respirar. Y vuelve al infierno que es su vida, pero con un pequeño recuerdo robado que es su mayor tesoro._

_Dos años más de lucha, de condenación, de miradas en la distancia, de velarle en el insomnio que son sus noches, y se anima una pequeña esperanza en su interior, de poder encontrar un camino de vuelta al lado de la luz. Sin embargo, no encuentra nada, salvo un azul helado en los ojos que amo desde el primer instante que vio abiertos, no hay absolución, ni milagro que le devuelvan a su lado. Se va a Escocia, a estudiar, y habla como su hermano mayor al recordarle que no busque la salvación o la condena en los otros, si no en sí mismo. Le sostiene la cara entre las dos manos, mientras apoya la frente en la suya, enfrentando gris contra azul, y siente la caída libre al no poder leer nada en los orbes que son sus ojos, su alma se desgarra ante la perdida._

_Lasitud es la que siente mientras permanece lejos de él, ya no hay miradas ocultas, ni esperanzas de cambio, es tal su estupor que desconoce cuando vuelve a Londres, que está cerca de él, terminando su formación, se sorprende a verle un día delante del cuchitril que llama hogar, donde malvive, esperándole. Ya no es un niño, ni siquiera un adolescente, sino un joven, un hombre, que mira con disgusto lo que le rodea. Se siente sucio, indigno de que vea lo bajo que ha caído y si no fuera por la esperanza, que siempre late en su corazón de la redención no le dejaría entrar en su casa por vergüenza, por miedo a su desdén último, pero siempre espera por él, desde que le sintió en sus brazos por primera vez siendo un bebé. Pero sus ojos siguen estando helados cuando le miran, vacios, se siente ahogar al no poder leerlos y dolor por haber perdido esa habilidad en las drogas. Trata de averiguar por su pelo, su ropa por algo, que le puede haber llevado allí, y lo que ve le hace entrar en una furia destructiva, rompe, rasga, se lo prohíbe, mientras él permanece sentado, sin hablar, como si el hielo de sus ojos hubiese abarcado todo su ser. Sabe que nada le detendrá, que se irá, y no le podrá proteger, como nunca ha podido. Llora al final, solo entonces parece volver algo de calor a los ojos amados, le abraza mientras le promete que volverá, y que espera que él vuelva también alguna vez a él, a la familia que le quiere, fuera de las drogas. Se va al desierto, a la guerra, se va a jugar a ser soldado, como su padre antes de acabar en un saco de plástico. ¿Infierno? Lo de antes había sido el purgatorio, ahora lo conoce de verdad._

_Se encuentra con Lestrade y halla algo que le motive a salir de la oscuridad, aparte del recuerdo de una promesa, se da cuenta que estaba equivocado en algo, por primera vez en su vida, y la fuerza para salir del agujero en que se halla la debe encontrar en su interior, y empieza a vislumbrar una luz que le espera al final del largo camino que ha recorrido a oscuras. Entonces, como recordándole su falta de gracia las nubes que cubren la provincia de Helmand, alcanzan Londres y su corazón, pero se niega a hundirse en las brumas de las drogas de nuevo, mientras espera en silencio, mientras le recuerda su promesa en la distancia, orando por primera vez. El sol vuelve a brillar mientras ve a un héroe recoger un trozo de metal, desde la distancia, sus ojos se encuentran un instante, y siente añoranza por el calor perdido y miedo de no poder romper ese hielo que parece eterno ahora cuando le mira. Se marcha dejando atrás unos padres y un hermano orgullosos, sin haber cruzado ninguna palabra con ellos, nada le ata a esa familia ya._

_Logra estar limpio, ya no necesita las drogas para vivir, su vida se ha congelado como los ojos con los que sueña cada día, no tiene familia, excepto Mycroft, que es incapaz de dejarle solo. Lee en él la pena por todo lo sucedido, la decepción y secretos insoldables que trata de ocultar y que Sherlock ignora por defecto porque no tiene fuerzas para luchar contra lo que oculta. Un paquete le espera un día, un Dvd que inserta en el reproductor, y vuelve a estar un poco más vivo al verle, no reconoce el uniforme, pero sabe que está en algún equipo especial, Mycroft se lo había dicho hace tiempo que ya no estaba en el desierto. Estudia sus gestos, y su corazón llora, porque se da cuenta que es una despedida, la única razón para que le hable de nuevo tras años de silencio. Una misión, riesgos de no volver, pero la ilusión de ir allí a pesar de todo, que se le escapa su razón de existir, ¿por qué, cuando sólo le aleja más? Apaga el Dvd, mientras le atraviesan sus últimas frases, desea sentir esperanzas de que el calor hubiera vencido el hielo, pero sabe ver un adiós en ellas. Recuerda, con anhelo melancólico, la promesa que le hizo la primera vez que se fue a luchar, volverá, debe volver. Son palabras vacías._

_Una llamada de su padre, tras años de silencio, le da la noticia confidencial: desaparecido. Meses después, el anuncio oficial, desaparecido en combate, muerto._

_Nunca vuelve._


End file.
